Sacrifice
by Eternal Fire
Summary: Chp 10!!! The one you've all been waiting for; it is time. Angel vs. Angelus!
1. Cordelia's Plea

# Disclaimer:I don't own any of the characters in the following story.They belong exclusively to their creators.This story is intended for non-profit use only.

# 

# 

# Sacrifice

Cordelia Chase drove like a woman possessed.Since Angel's pronouncement that she, Wesley, and Gunn were fired, she'd tried to reason with him, tell him what was happening to him, but he refused to listen to her.Now, she was resorting to one final measure; this had to work!

She pulled up in front of a familiar house and climbed out.She smiled slightly; the place hadn't changed.

Cordelia rang the doorbell, and a teenage girl with dark, brown hair answered the door.

"Can I help you?" the girl asked.

"Um yes, I'm looking for Buffy Summers," Cordelia answered.

"Oh my sister, she's up in her room brooding over her boyfriend," the girl groaned.

'Sister?' Cordelia gasped silently.Since when did Buffy have a sister?

"May I see her?" Cordelia asked.

"Who are you?" the girl replied.

"My name is Cordelia; I'm an old friend of Buffy's," was the answer.

"Oh yeah, I remember Buffy mentioning you a couple of times.Oh sorry, I'm Dawn," the young girl stated.

"Nice to meet you," Cordelia said and shook her hand.She nearly ran up the stairs and straight to Buffy's room.

Buffy was sitting on her bed holding one of her old teddy bears when someone knocked on her door.

"Buffy, someone's here to see you," Dawn said through the door.

"I'm busy right now," Buffy said trying not to sound like she was crying.The door opened anyway, and a familiar face popped in.

"Hi Buffy, it's me," Cordelia stated.

"Cordelia?" Buffy gasped as she stood up to give her former arch-nemesis a hug."What are you doing here?"

"I need to talk to you, Buffy; it's about Angel," Cordelia stated.As if Buffy's face couldn't be any whiter, she paled even more.

"What about him?" Buffy asked.Cordelia sensed Dawn listening to them.

"Um, do you mind if we discuss this in private?" she asked.

"Dawn, could you please excuse us?" Buffy asked.Usually, Dawn would give her 'sister' a smart remark, but the tiredness in her eyes and voice made her change her mind.

"Okay," she simply said and closed the door.

Once Dawn left, Cordelia sat down in the chair next to Buffy's bed.

"So what's up?" Buffy asked as she tried to wipe her eyes.Cordelia could tell that something was not right.

"Maybe I should ask that question first?What's wrong, Buffy?" she asked worriedly.

"What do you mean?" Buffy said trying to avoid the subject.Cordelia glared at her.

"Buffy…your eyes are bloodshot, your hair looks like it's been in a wind tunnel, and your mascara is dripping down your cheeks.Now spill it!" Cordelia said firmly.What happened next took Cordelia by surprise.She watched as the usual calm, in-control Buffy fell to pieces.

Buffy hated feeling vulnerable, but she just needed to say some things.She didn't anticipate saying them to Cordelia, but once she started, she couldn't stop.Word after word seemed to pour from her mouth.She told Cordelia everything- her sleeping with Spike, Riley sleeping with a vampire, his envy of Angel for being so close to her, and her letting him go without even saying goodbye.

Cordelia listened with tears in her eyes; she wasn't the only one going through hell on earth!She clasped her friend's hand, and Buffy welcomed the warm gesture.

"Don't worry, Buffy, I'm sure Riley will be back.Then, you two can start over and do things the right way," Cordelia said confidently.Buffy smiled softly.

"Thanks, Cordy, sometimes, I miss having you around," she quipped.

"Anytime, Buff, anytime," Cordelia replied.Buffy wiped her eyes and became serious.

"Now, enough of the mushy stuff, what's up with Angel?" Buffy asked.Cordelia took a deep breath.

"I better tell you everything, but it's a long story," she stated.For the next two hours, Cordelia explained the events leading up to the present.

She told Buffy about Wolfram and Hart, and the things that they'd done.About the Oracles, and how she was now Angel's seer.About how Angel was prophesied to become human once his job was finished. How Darla had been resurrected, and how Angel had risked his life to protect her.About Drusilla, and Darla becoming a vampire again.And lastly, how Angel had let an entire room of people be massacred by Darla and Drusilla.

When Cordelia spoke about Darla and how Angel protected her, Buffy good hear a slight hint of longing in her friend's voice.She realized that Cordelia wished that Angel would treat her like that, at least somewhat.

By the time that Cordelia finished, tears were streaming down her cheeks, and her hands were shaking in her lap.Buffy was alarmed at how vulnerable she looked.

"Damn, Cordelia, you've been through hell!" Buffy gasped.

"Yeah, but I'd do it again.After Vocah opened my mind to hear all the cries of the people in trouble, I realized that what Angel was doing is right.The city needs him to fight for it, but right now, he's too angry to do anything helpful," she said sadly.

"Cordelia, Angel has his own little 'temper tantrums' sometimes; I'm sure that he'll calm himself down in a few days," Buffy said confidently.Cordelia shook her head defiantly.

"Usually, I'd agree with you, Buffy, but it's a lot worse than you think.Angel isn't Angel anymore…" Cordelia stopped to try and compose herself for what she was about to say, "…Buffy, Angel's lost his will to care!He simply doesn't care anymore.He doesn't care about himself or anyone, including myself, anymore.It's worse than Angelus coming back.Angel has a soul, but his heart is completely gone!"Cordelia's knuckles were turning white with how tight she was squeezing her hands together.

Buffy couldn't believe what she was hearing!How could Angel lose his will to care?

"Cordelia, please tell me you're kidding?" Buffy nearly pleaded.The brown-haired girl shook her head.

"I'll prove it to you, Buffy."Cordelia hadn't wanted to do this, but she had no choice.She lifted up her sweater, and Buffy gasped when she noticed a large bruise on the left side of Cordelia's ribcage.

"He hit you!" Buffy nearly shouted.

"No…no…no…not directly anyway," Cordelia said sadly and covered her bruise back up."Let me explain…"

Flashback to three days ago…(Angel's hotel)

Cordelia packed up her things from behind her desk.She still couldn't believe what Angel had done.

"Well, that should just about do it," Wesley stated flatly.

"Yeah, um, you and Gunn go on ahead; I want to try to talk to him one more time," Cordelia said with hopeful smile.

"Cordelia, right now, Angel could care less what we say to him," Wesley said sadly.

"I know, but I still have to try," she replied.

Cordelia walked down into the basement where Angel was throwing knives at a dartboard.She walked down the staircase and stopped.

"Angel?" she said softly.Angel ignored her.

"Cordelia, I don't really want to talk right now," he growled.Cordelia glared at him slightly, and her temper started to flare.

"Angel, you can't just abandon them," she said forcefully.Angel stopped and looked at her with a bored expression.

"Abandon who?" he asked already knowing what she was talking about.

"You know 'who', Angel; all those people out there on the streets that need your help," Cordelia answered.

"Know something, I didn't ask to be made the people's savior, okay.I'm tired of laying everything on the line and losing it all for nothing.I'm not doing that anymore!I'm not playing 'The Powers That Be' game anymore; they can find someone else," Angel nearly hissed.

Cordelia walked in front of him.She grabbed his hand that held the knife and brought it to the center of her chest.

"What are doing?" Angel demanded.Cordelia didn't flinch.

"Kill me, Angel," she simply replied.

"What?" he gasped.He tried to step back, but Cordelia held his hand in place.

"Go on, Angel, kill me.If you've lost your will to care about people, then you won't mind killing an innocent person.So, kill me!" she hissed.

"You're nuts!" Angel shouted.

"Yeah, maybe you're right, but you know what?If it helps to save someone's life, I'll gladly go insane."Cordelia stepped back and stood in front of the target."Come on, Angel, kill me or don't you have the guts!"

"I'm warning you, Cordelia," Angel growled.

"Yeah right, don't gimme your bullshit threats; I've heard them all remember!Come on, Angelus, I know you're in there somewhere.I've got innocent blood ready and waiting for you; you just have to take it!"Cordelia knew that what she was doing was dangerous, but she had no choice.

Angel felt his demon awakening at her statement, and he had to fight it back with everything he had.He felt the hunger welling up within him.Angel walked towards the stairs, but Cordelia got in front of him and blocked his way.

"Move!" Angel ordered, but Cordelia didn't flinch.

"No, Angel, I won't until you either kill me or give me reason to let you walk by," she hissed.Angel bared his fangs, and Cordelia met his gaze fearlessly.Angel couldn't believe that Cordelia was still standing there!

"I don't kill the innocent," he said firmly.Cordelia slapped him across the face hard!

"The hell you don't, Angel.Every minute that you sit here wallowing in your own self- pity is another minute that could have been used to save someone's life.I didn't ask to be your seer.I didn't ask to fight demons, vampires, and God knows what else!I do it because it's part of who I am.I may be a weak human girl, but I do what I can.I don't have special strength or eternal life, and I don't care that I don't.I help people anyway that I can.You used to know what that felt like!" Cordelia finished.She saw his eyes twitch, and his fangs disappeared.She hoped that Angel had changed his mind.

"You know, Cordy, everything you said is true, but you forget one thing.Most people don't want to be saved."Angel grabbed her right shoulder and forcibly shoved her out of the way.Cordelia's left side hit the corner of the railing, and she winced in pain.Angel stalked up the stairs and out the front door.

End flashback…

"I haven't seen him since," Cordelia said as she wiped her eyes.She reached for a Kleenex and grabbed her side in pain.

"Cordy, you okay?" Buffy asked worriedly.Cordelia's face contorted in pain, but she fought it back.

"Yeah, I'm okay, just a little stiff," she replied.

"Cordelia…you're not telling me the whole truth…is that bruise all that's there?" Buffy demanded.Cordelia sighed and shook her head.

"No, not exactly, one of my ribs was partially fractured when he…you know," she replied.Buffy's eyes lit up with an angry fire.

"I'm going to kill that guy!" she growled.

"Buffy, don't be angry with him.Angel needs help right now.He's consumed with rage and doesn't know what to do with it.He's become obsessed with getting back at Wolfram and Hart because they took Darla's humanity from her again.He doesn't care who gets hurt or what happens to him as long as he gets revenge!" Cordelia said softly.Buffy shook her head in astonishment.

"Cordy, you've changed girl.I guess loving Angel makes you act that way towards him," she said with a smile.Cordelia drew back at her statement.

"Wait a minute, Buffy, I never said anything about…"Buffy cut her off.

"Cordy, you don't have to.I could tell by the way you talked about him.You don't stand in front of Angel and offer your neck to his demon side without loving him.Only someone who loves him would be that crazy!" she laughed.

"Um Buffy, I haven't talked to him about you because I didn't want to hurt him anymore than he was hurting already, but I think he still loves you," Cordelia choked out."I remember when you came to LA to see him.After you left, he was miserable.I could tell that he wanted nothing more that to have you back.I know that he would do anything to be with you again.I'm sure of it, Buffy!"

Buffy smiled at her friend and took her hand.She shook her head, and Cordelia looked at her curiously.

"No, Cordelia, Angel and I stopped loving each other a long time before I came to LA- romantically at least.That just stirred up some old memories.Now though, both he and I have found the perfect people to be with, and we both shoved them away.I pushed Riley away, and he pushed you away," Buffy said sadly.

"Buffy, I know that Angel cares about me as his friend and his seer, but I highly doubt that he loves me," Cordelia objected.Buffy grinned at her.

"Trust me, Cordy, I know Angel pretty well, and I'm pretty sure that deep down inside he knows that he loves you just as much as you love him!" she said firmly.

"Buffy, I know that you're busy here in Sunnydale, but I need your help.Angel won't listen to me or any one of his friends anymore.That's why I came here.I think that he'll listen to you!" Cordelia stated.

"You want me to come with you don't you?" Buffy asked.Cordelia nodded her in confirmation.The slayer took a moment to think things over.Helping out Angel would help take her mind off of Riley's absence.Plus, she still needed to pound him for hurting Cordelia.

"All right, Cordy, you've got yourself a slayer!" Buffy laughed.Cordelia hugged her friend tightly and winced from the pain, but she didn't care.

"Thanks, Buff, I only hope that you can talk some sense into him," Cordelia said with a questionable smile.

"Don't worry, Cordelia, if I can't talk some sense into Angel, I'll just beat some sense into him!" Buffy said with a smirk.Both girls laughed together and enjoyed the brief moment of comic relief.

Buffy picked up her phone and called Giles at the Magic Box.She explained to him what had happened to Angel, and that she needed to go to LA.Next, Buffy called Willow and Xander to let them in on the situation.She'd need someone to watch after the place while she was gone.Finally, Buffy walked downstairs to talk to her mom.

It took a good hour and some help from Cordelia, but Mrs. Summers consented to let Buffy go to Los Angeles.Buffy quickly packed a few clothes and some other 'necessities', namely weapons, for her road trip.As she walked to the front door, Dawn was standing there waiting for her.

"Dawn, I need you to watch after mom for me, okay.You're the big cheese around here now, so act like it okay," Buffy teased.Her 'sister' smiled at her and nodded.

"Watch yourself okay Buffy," Dawn said warmly.Buffy opened her arms and hugged the younger girl tightly.

"All right, I'll be back as soon as I can," Buffy added as she headed out the door.Buffy gave her mom a hug goodbye, and Mrs. Summers hugged Cordelia as well.

"Good luck, you two," she said with a smile.Buffy and Cordelia headed back to her car and climbed on board.Then, with a final wave, to Dawn and Mrs. Summers, the two young women sped off down the road, bound for Los Angeles and a reunion with a vampire.


	2. Confrontation

Buffy and Cordelia drove through the evening and reached LA late that night.Cordelia pulled into her driveway, and Buffy's eyes widened at the site of her place.

"Damn Cordy, you've done pretty good for yourself!" Buffy gasped.Cordelia grinned at her slightly.

They exited the car, and Cordelia unlocked the front door.She stepped through, and the door suddenly slammed in Buffy's face.

"Dennis!" Cordelia said angrily."She's a guest, now behave yourself!"She reopened the door, and Buffy stood there with a confused look on her face.

"Cordelia, what just happened?" she asked.Cordelia smiled but not very reassuringly as she ushered Buffy inside.

"Wow, Cordelia, this is incredible!How did you find it?More importantly, how can you afford it?" Buffy asked.

"Well, the price is pretty cheap actually.You see, this house is sort of out of the ordinary," Cordelia stated and suddenly found the floor very interesting.

"Just what do you mean 'out of the ordinary'?" Buffy demanded.

"Dennis," Cordelia answered.The ghostly image of a young man appeared in front of them, and Buffy immediately put up her fists."Wow, Buff, easy, he's a good ghost; he lives here."

"He lives here with you, Cordelia!" Buffy gasped as she relaxed slightly.

"Yes.Okay, here's the story.This is where Dennis grew up; he and his mother lived here.But, when he fell in love with a girl, his mother became jealous and killed her own son to prevent him from leaving.She buried him inside one of the walls so the police wouldn't suspect anything.After she died, her spirit was trapped inside this house, and she haunted anyone who came to stay here, including myself!" Cordelia explained.

"So what happened?" Buffy asked.

"Well, Angel and Wesley found Dennis' remains in the wall, and his soul emerged to silence his mother once and for all.His spirit was still tied to this place, so he became my roommate of sorts," Cordelia finished.Dennis nodded as she finished her story.

"Jeez, Cordy, is there anything that hasn't happened to you?" Buffy joked.

"Nope, not much!" Cordelia replied.

"All right, I can accept staying here with a ghost, but…" she stopped and waggled her finger at Dennis, "…no peeking on me in the shower, Mr.!" Buffy ordered playfully.She laughed as he blushed furiously and disappeared.

"Buffy, be nice, he's shy okay," Cordelia said in his defense.

"Okay, Cordy, let's get some sleep, I'm bagged!" Buffy stated.Cordelia pulled out her couch and gave Buffy a blanket and pillows.They turned off the lights and hit the sack.

The following day, Cordelia showed Buffy around town so she was familiar with the different places that Angel went to and used for information.She introduced Buffy to Gunn who came by her place in the early evening along with Wesley.

"So Cordelia, what's so special about her?She looks like an ordinary chick to me!" he stated.Cordelia restrained Buffy before her temper snapped.

"Sorry, I should have explained that he's not much for first impressions," Cordelia said with a not-so-genuine smile.Buffy just grinned at her and walked up to the young, black man.

"It's okay, Cordy, I'm used to guys saying that to me.So, you're Gunn; Cordy told me that you're Angel's hired gun!" Buffy said making sure that he heard her pun.Gunn suddenly found Buffy's right fist directly in front of his face.

"Hey!" he gasped and jumped back.Buffy smirked at him.

"If I was an ordinary girl, you would have seen that long before then, so don't push me," the slayer stated.Gunn quirked a lopsided grin at her and extended his hand.Buffy shook it, and a mutual respect was exchanged.

"Wesley, do you know if Angel has left the hotel yet?" Cordelia asked to try and break up the tension.

"Not that I know of," he replied.Buffy nodded her head.

"Good, that means I can still catch him before he goes out for night on the town," the slayer quipped.

Half an hour later, Cordelia and Buffy approached the old hotel.

"Jeez Cordy, how old is this place?" Buffy gasped.

"It's been around since the beginning of the 1900s; Angel bought the place because it held certain memories for him," Cordelia replied not wanting to go into the 'whole' story right now.

"Well, let's see if he's home," Buffy stated and hopped out of the car.

"You want me to come with?" Cordelia asked.

"No, I better see him alone; besides, if I have to pound on him, I'll need room to work," Buffy joked.Cordelia grinned at her, and the slayer headed up the steps.

Buffy walked through the double doors and found Angel with his back turned leaning over a counter.She leaned against one of the pillars and crossed her arms.

"Now, where did I put that?" Angel asked himself.

"Whatcha looking for?" a voice asked.Angel froze in place; it couldn't be her!He turned around to find Buffy Summers standing in his doorway.'And I thought that I'd never see her again.'

"Buffy…hey…what are you doing here?" Angel asked stupidly.Buffy uncrossed her arms and strolled down the steps.

"Angel…I think you know why I'm here," Buffy retorted.Angel gave her a confused look as she approached him.Buffy extended her arms, and Angel did the same like he was going to hug her in greeting.

At the last second, Buffy drew back her right arm and plowed her fist into Angel's stomach.The vampire gagged and hunched over.

"Buffy, what the hell are you…" he was cut off as she drilled him with a right cross to the jaw.Angel fell onto the ground and shook his head.Damn, he'd never felt her punch that hard!

"What am I doing, Angel?Maybe I should ask you that?Just where do you get off hurting one of your best friends?" Buffy said angrily.Angel moved his jaw around trying to ignore the pain and wiped the blood off his lip.

"Buffy, what are you talking about?" Angel gasped.His answer was met by a high-heeled boot to the face."Buffy, enough of the hitting okay!" Angel pleaded as he stood up.He found himself in the sights of one very pissed off slayer and didn't know why!

"Cordelia came to see me, Angel.She told what's happened to you since you've been here," Buffy stated and relaxed her guard.Angel breathed a sigh of relief as Buffy toned down the slayer inside her.

"What did she tell you?" he asked.

"Everything Angel- Wolfram and Hart, Darla, Drusilla, you letting an entire room of people die…" Buffy answered.

"The bastards deserved it!" Angel growled.

"That doesn't matter, Angel, you know how many people I'd like to see be sucked dry!You can't let hatred control you; it turns you into something you don't want to be," Buffy stated.Angel kept his expressionless mask.

"Well, Buffy, let me put it to you plainly.I've got an entire law firm on a mission to drive me completely insane; a person I cared about has lost her soul once again; and to top it all off, I have to stop the apocalypse from happening at least once a week, okay.If my enemies don't wanna play by the rules, then why the hell should I?" Angel demanded.Buffy absorbed his statements like a sponge.

"Why should you play by the rules?Let me ask you something Angel, what would you do if you found out that you were personally responsible for hurting someone close to you?" Buffy asked.Angel drew back at her question.

"You'd never forgive yourself, would you?" Buffy answered for him."All you'd do is add another reason to carry on your 'redemption' crusade."Angel's eyes flashed, and Buffy knew that she'd hit one of his sensitive spots.

"Is there a point to this, Buffy?I really need to get going," Angel said and walked by her.

"Before you leave Angel, did you happen to check on any of your former employees?" Buffy asked coldly.

"No, but Wesley came by a few days ago; he said that he, Cordelia, and Gunn were going to keep the agency open even without me," Angel stated.Buffy could hear a slight hint of pride in his voice.Maybe there was hope for him yet?

"Of course, they would, because they believe in what they're doing.What do you believe in Angel?Or have you lost your beliefs as well?" Buffy said angrily.Now, Angel was getting agitated; Buffy knew which buttons to push in order to get him angry.

"Buffy, right now, I don't have to explain my actions to you or anyone else all right!" the vampire growled.He turned and walked away.Buffy jumped in front of him before he could reach the door.Her eyes blazed with fiery anger, and Angel could feel his stomach turn.

"Fine, Angel, then explain to me why you broke one of Cordelia's ribs!" the slayer roared.She was met by a pair of shocked eyes.

"What are you talking about, Buffy?" Angel asked.

"I'm talking about your seer, Angel, the woman who puts up with you day in and day out.She told me about your 'conversation'; you know, the one where she put a knife to her chest while it was in your hand!" the slayer stated.Angel became defensive when Buffy mentioned the memory, and he tried to look at anything but her.

"You remember don't you?" Buffy continued, "Did you know that when you shoved her out of the way that the impact on the railing fractured one of her ribs?"

"What?" Angel gasped in astonishment.He recalled the altercation like it had happened five minutes ago.Cordelia wouldn't take no for answer so he'd forcefully pushed her out of his way.Apparently, he hadn't noticed how much strength he'd put into it!

"Now, how do you explain that, Angel?Condone hurting someone who's as close to you as Cordelia and shoving her aside like a piece of garbage!" Buffy hissed.

"Buffy, I didn't mean for her to get hurt, but she wouldn't leave me alone," Angel groaned as he ran a hand through his hair.Buffy's expression softened, and she walked up to him.

"But that's it isn't it, Angel?" the slayer asked as she put a hand on his shoulder, "You couldn't stand listening to her, because everything Cordelia was saying was absolutely true.She made you face the fact that what you were doing was wrong, and you fought back because you didn't want to listen!"

"What happens the next time Cordelia talks to you, Angel?What are you gonna do- break another one of her bones because she tells you the truth?" Buffy asked softly.

"Why did you come here, Buffy?To torment me over hurting her?" Angel growled as he turned away from her.Buffy walked around and faced him once again.

"Angel, I'm here for both your sakes.Cordelia would do anything for you; I'm sure you know that.She'd follow you into hell and many times she has, just for the simple hope that she might be able to help you.The girl puts up with a lot of crap from you, Angel; I wouldn't put up with a lot of the crap that she's told me about.And frankly, you take advantage of her, Angel," Buffy stated.

"I what!" Angel gasped.

"You know it's true.You put her and the rest of your friends through hell time and time again, but you know that they won't leave you.Answer this…when Wesley and Cordelia worked for you, who did you complain to the most?" Buffy asked.

"Cordelia," Angel said flatly.Buffy smiled, pleased with the response.

"Okay, and when you had a bad day, who did you go brooding to?" Buffy said with a slight grin.Angel groaned as he realized what she was getting at.

"Cordelia," he replied.

"I rest my case, Angel.You know that I'd never put up with a lot of the bullshit that Cordelia deals with, but that's why you put her through it, isn't it?You know that she'll stay by your side no matter what," the slayer finished.

Angel felt about a foot tall at that moment.Every one of Buffy's statements felt like a sledgehammer hitting him over the head, because each of her statements was 100% correct!

"Buffy, I don't want Cordelia to be around me, okay.I don't her or Wesley or Gunn to be around me.They don't deserve to live in hell on earth; each of them deserves to have a normal life," Angel stated.

"How did define normal, Angel?Do you know how many times I wanted to have normal life?I'll never have a normal life, Angel, because I'm the slayer, but you know what, I wouldn't change one thing about the way my life's gone because every person that I've known is special to me, including you," Buffy stated.

"You know something else, Angel, I don't think that Cordelia, Wesley, or even Gunn would take by a day that they've known you.You gave them a chance to help people, and it showed them what their lives are supposed to accomplish!" she added.Angel gave her a small smile.

"Buffy, I hate the fact that I've hurt each of them, but I can't let Wolfram and Hart continue torturing the people I care about.I know what they want.They don't want to kill me because they could have done that a long time ago.No, they- or should I say the people that support them- want me, or more specifically, Angelus," Angel stated.Buffy suddenly realized what he was saying.

"You mean they want to demon inside you; they want you the way that you used to be," she stated.

"Exactly.Everyday, that company finds new ways to torment me, and it drives me insane!" Angel growled.

"Angel, you can't do this alone; let your friends help you again; let Cordelia help you again.You know she will; she wants to be with you for as long as she can," Buffy said with a warm smile.Angel grinned at her.

"You sound like a cheap romance novel, Buff," he quipped.Buffy grinned at him.

"Angel, Cordelia cares about you deeply; it tears her up inside to see you hurting like this.I think that it makes her feel useless because she can't help the one person who's most important to her," the slayer said firmly.

"Buffy, Cordelia will never be useless; you know that," Angel said firmly.

"I know, Angel, and so do you, but she needs to hear that from you!Right now, Cordelia feels lost just like you!She's your seer, Angel, which means that she's supposed to guide you, but if you don't want her around, then there's nothing for her to do," Buffy explained.Angel raised his head and looked his former lover in the eye.

"Buffy, I appreciate you coming all the way here, but I'm not playing 'the nice vampire' anymore.The only way I'll beat my enemies is if I strike them before they strike me!Until then, I'm not taking unnecessary risks," Angel said coldly and walked away.

"Is let someone love you an unnecessary risk, Angel?" Buffy asked casually.The vampire froze before he reached the doorway.

"Excuse me?" he asked.

"Cordelia loves you, Angel; she loves you with all of her heart and soul.And to be perfectly honest, she loves you far more than even I was once capable of doing.She believes in you, Angel, don't let her pure heart be crushed because you simply want revenge.Let Cordelia know what she means to you, Angel, tell her why you've pushed her away.I know that she'll understand," Buffy said firmly.

Angel listened intently to each of her words; he stood in place for a few moments longer then walked out the front door.Buffy watched him go, and her heart fell slightly.

"The poor guy doesn't know what he's giving up," the slayer said sadly.

Angel walked outside the hotel to see Cordelia standing by her car.He went down the steps and headed in her direction.

Cordelia felt Angel's gaze upon her and tried to meet his eyes with hers.

Angel saw the look in her chocolate, brown eyes.A silent 'Let me help you, Angel,' was radiating from them, and it was getting louder as he got closer to her.

Cordelia almost thought that he was going to talk to her, but he merely walked past her completely ignoring the fact that she was there.The cold vice surrounding her heart tightened a little more.It had been there every since he'd thrown her against that railing a few days ago, and every day, it closed tighter and tighter around her weary heart.

Angel calmed climbed into his car and drove off like she didn't exist.

Cordelia felt tears welling in her eyes, but she fought them back.

"Here," a warm voice said and handed her a Kleenex.She turned to see Buffy next to her.

"Thanks, Buff, so what'd he say?" the chestnut-haired girl asked as she wiped her eyes.

"Simply, that he's not playing by the normal rules anymore; he doesn't want anyone to get hurt but him.He thinks that he's protecting you and the others by pushing you away.He's afraid that he'll lose you like he lost Darla," Buffy explained.Even though Angel hadn't specifically told her all that, Buffy had learned how to read Angel long ago, and during their conversation, she'd read him like a book.

"I wish there was something I…I mean we could do," Cordelia stuttered.Buffy touched her friend's shoulder.

"Don't worry, Cordy, he's realizing just how much you and others mean to him, and I think that he'll bring you guys back.Just give him a little more time," she said warmly.

"Thanks, Buffy, I'm glad you're here.By the way, when Angel walked by me, I could see blood on his lip!" she gasped.A sly grin spread across the slayer's face.

"I confess, twas me!" Buffy said trying not to laugh.

"Jeez, what'd you do to him anyway?" Cordelia asked.

"Nothing much, just gave him a lesson from 'Slayer's School of Hard Knox'!" she teased.Cordelia laughed as she realized what Buffy had done.

"Ouch, I hope I never see that," she laughed.

"C'mon, Cordy, let's go meet the guys and see if we can find out anything new," the slayer advised.

"Good idea," Cordelia answered.They both climbed in her car and headed back towards her apartment.

From the alley down the street, a young man in his late twenties smiled evilly and straightened his tie.

"So, the slayer's come to help out her old flame; this could be interesting," he laughed sadistically.


	3. A Special Letter

# Chapter 3

The following day, Cordelia sat at her desk in the new office of 'Angel Investigations'.She skimmed through a few things on her laptop with one hand while her other was busy dialing a number.

On the other side of the country, a man sitting at his desk picked up his ringing phone.

"Chambers and Ryan private investigators, how can I help you?" he asked.

"Hi Rick, this is Cordelia Chase," was the reply.The middle-aged man's eyes widened in happy surprise.

"Cordelia Chase!Wow, I haven't seen you in a long time.How are you doing?" Rick asked.

"I'm fine, but I need your help with something," the young woman stated.

"Sure, what's up?" the PI asked.

"You were one of the best investigators that my dad knew; that's why I came to you.I need you to find someone for me; I'm emailing you a picture of him and his physical description," Cordelia stated.

"Okay, what's his last known location?" Rick asked.

"I don't know the exact place, but it's in Colombia, South America," was his answer.

"South America?" he gasped."Cordelia, that's a tall order!"

"I know, I'll pay whatever you want, but I need you to find him for me," she said almost desperately.

"Cordelia…who is this guy…an old boyfriend?" Rick teased.

"No, he's just important to a friend of mine.Now look, I know that you have connections to certain government agencies that I don't have.He's working for one of them on an assignment right now.Attached to my email is a letter that is for his eyes only. Also there is another picture that I'm sending you; it has to be included with this letter!Please Rick, do this for me," Cordelia nearly begged.The older man chuckled.

"All right…all right, sweetie, I'll do this for you and don't worry about the money; this one's on me!" he laughed.

"Thank you, I appreciate it a lot and so will my friend," she said happily."Goodbye."Cordelia hung up and ran her hands through her hair.

"Please let this work," she pleaded softly.Cordelia looked at the second picture that she'd scanned and sent to New York.'I just hope Buffy doesn't mind that I went through her purse!'

Somewhere in Colombia two days later…

Riley sat up from his bunk and scratched his hair.He was frustrated and a little irritated.This mission was supposed to be lively and action-packed, but their supposed hotspot was nothing more than an empty warehouse.Riley took out his wallet and pulled a picture that he looked at once a day at least.It was slightly faded, but you could clearly make out the young woman.She had long, blond hair that was slightly curled, a beautiful face, and a pair of gorgeous eyes.A small grin crossed Riley's face then he replaced the photo back into his wallet.

"Hey Riley!" a voice called.The young man raised his head to see his bunkmate Justin approaching him.

"Hey man, what's up?" he asked.Justin tossed him a long, bubble-wrapped envelope.

"What's this?" Riley repeated.

"Don't know, it was in the mail tent for you.Clerk said that it came early this morning- an overnight delivery from Washington," Justin replied.

"Washington, huh, it's probably another mission that they've got for us," Riley laughed.He looked at the front of the envelope.It had his name in bold letters in the center, but what caught his eye were the initials in the upper left hand corner.B.S. was all there was.Riley felt his heart nearly stop; it couldn't be from Buffy could it?

"What is that?" Justin asked.Riley didn't answer but ripped upon the envelope.Two items fell into his lap.The first of which made his heart leap for joy; it was a picture of him and Buffy at the carnival in Sunnydale.The second item was a folded sheet of paper, and Riley eagerly opened it.

"I didn't think that she wanted me anymore; I guess that I was wrong," Riley groaned.

"Who's that?" Justin retorted.Riley handed him the photo, and Justin's eyes nearly bulged out of his head."Damn Riley, who's the babe?She yours?"

"Yeah, sort of," he replied.

"Riley, even if you 'sort of' have a girl like this you're one lucky SOB; she's is one hot item!" Justin gasped.Riley chuckled at his friend's comment; Buffy always could turn heads.He unfolded the letter and looked at it.

To Riley,

I know that we've never met in person, but I believe that we know of each other.My name is Cordelia Chase; I used to live in Sunnydale with Buffy until I came to LA.I also work with Angel, who I'm sure you know.I wanted to talk about you and Buffy; now, I know you're thinking that it's none of my business.But, let me tell you something about Buffy that she would never admit to anyone.She's afraid to love.You see, the first time that Angel and Buffy were together was also the night that Angel lost his soul to darkness.Buffy blamed herself for letting that happen him even though it wasn't her fault.

After Angel left, Buffy was almost half-dead.One night at a party, she met a nice guy and ended up sleeping with him.However, the following day, she found that the guy was a player and didn't want her for anything but sex.

After that happened, Buffy put up barriers to protect herself from getting hurt; I'm sure you know that.She never let any of those barriers down with anyone until she met you.Riley, as time passed, Buffy realized that she could trust you with who she really was- the real Buffy Summers not the slayer.

Buffy told me that you always asked her why Angel had so much power over her.I'll answer that question for her.Angel didn't have any power over Buffy; he merely knew her better than she knew herself.Riley, when Buffy was with you, she found out that you knew her far more intimately and emotionally than Angel ever did, and it scared the hell out of her.So, she erected her protection zone once again and held you at arms length.

Even though I haven't been to Sunnydale for a while, Xander, Willow, and Giles call me once and a while to catch up on things.That's how I know all this.

Riley, Buffy told me about the night that you left.She actually got to the launching pad a few seconds after your chopper lifted off.Buffy stood there and watched you fly out of her life.I think at that moment; she realized just how much you truly meant to her.

Riley, Buffy loves you with all her heart; she loves you even more than she used to love Angel.But more than love, Buffy flat out needs you; she needs you around in order to survive.You're her counsel when no one's around.Since she became the slayer, Buffy has tried to keep everything under her control, but I think she realized that many things are not that easy to control.She needed an outlet for her emotions but didn't know how to release them.Buffy wanted you to be that outlet, but she pushed down her emotions because she would have felt weak.

Riley, Buffy needs you back; she needs you by her side- loving her like you've always been doing.But this time, I'm confident that she'll finally let you inside; she'll let you see everything that you want to know.Riley, Buffy is in Los Angeles right now helping me with a case.Please, come see her; I beg you.You've always wanted to see Buffy Summers while she wasn't the slayer; I'm giving you that opportunity; take it!

On the following page is travel information if you choose to come.Come to her, Riley, I promise you that you won't be disappointed.

Your friend,

Cordelia Chase

Riley's hands were almost shaking by the time he finished reading the letter, and a single tear fell from his eye.

"Hey man, you okay?" Justin said worriedly.A wide smile spread across his roommate's face.

"Yeah pal, I'm great," he answered and stood up.Riley grabbed his duffel bag and stuffed his things inside."Justin, I'm leaving as soon as possible."

"What's wrong?" he asked.Riley's smile only widened.

"My girl needs me, Justin, and I'm going to see her," Riley said firmly.

Author's Notes:How'd you like it?Please review this and let me know if you'd like to see anything specific in future chapters.I do take suggestions so let me know; send them to [bigtrw@juno.com][1].

   [1]: mailto:bigtrw@juno.com



	4. There's Hope for Him Yet!

# Chapter 4

"Cordelia, I'm telling you; that's not right!" Buffy interrupted.The brunette glared at her slightly.

"Buffy, I know what I'm doing okay," she fired back.The two of them were in Cordelia's kitchen trying to make dinner, and it had turned into an all out war of the wills.

"Fine, but I'm telling you, you're going to burn that if it stays in there in longer!" Buffy reiterated.

"Oh all right, I'll take it out!" Cordelia groaned.She removed the plastic bowl from her microwave and popped open the lid.The supposed casserole had turned to a soupy mush and most of the moisture had evaporated."Oh great!"

"I told you!" Buffy said and shook her head.

"Well, this isn't any good so I'll guess that we'll just have to something delivered," Cordelia said regretfully but with a hint of sarcasm.Buffy caught her meaning and grinned.

"Yes, I suppose we'll have to; that's too bad!" the slayer laughed.

"Let me guess…pepperoni, sausage, and green peppers…am I right?" Cordy asked.

"Good memory, girl," Buffy laughed.Cordelia ordered the pizza, and the two young women plopped down on the couch to wait for it.

A half an hour later, the doorbell rang, and Cordelia went to answer it.She checked her peephole, and her eyes widened at who was outside her door.Cordelia opened her front door to see a young man standing there whom looked nothing like a delivery guy.

He had on a dark green sweater and a pair of khaki pants.His hair was dark brown and cut quite short but not buzzed, and he had a pair of deep, dark eyes.A green duffle bag hung on his left shoulder, and Cordelia realized who this was.

"You must be, Cordelia," the young man stated.

"And you must be, Riley," she responded.Cordelia shook his hand and invited him in.

"Is he here yet?" Buffy called from the other room.Cordelia put a finger to her lips to silence her guest, and Riley nodded his head.

Cordelia strolled back into the living room.

"Sorry, it wasn't the delivery guy, but I think you'll like who it was," she stated.Buffy looked at her confused.Cordelia waved her guest into the room, and Buffy nearly fainted.

"It can't be!" the slayer gasped.

"Hello Buffy," Riley said with a smile.Buffy stood up from the couch and just froze in place.Neither of them moved towards each other; it was as if they were feeling one another out!Cordelia crossed her arms and looked at the two of them annoyed.

"Now look, are you two going to kiss and makeup, or am I going to have to turn the hose on you?" she joked.Both Buffy and Riley slowly advanced towards one another and gave each other a gentle hug.Buffy rested her head on his shoulder, and Riley wrapped his arms around her shoulders.

As Buffy lifted her head, their eyes locked, and time froze.She could see straight in Riley's heart, and she saw his love for her radiating like a bright star.Buffy didn't waist time asking, but instead, grabbed Riley by the hair and yanked his mouth onto hers.

The young man was a little taken back by his girlfriend's aggressiveness, but there was something different about the way she was kissing him.Usually when Buffy kissed him, he could feel that she was holding back and not letting herself go.But this time, Riley could feel her passion pouring into his lips, and it almost frightened him at how strong his girl's fire really was.

"Wow!" he gasped, when Buffy let go nearly three minutes later.

"Um Riley, not to sound unappreciative, but what are you doing here?" the slayer asked.

"Ask her?" Riley stated and turned towards Cordelia, who tried to look anywhere else but at them.

"Cordy, what's he talking about?" Buffy asked.

"Well…um…you see…I…sort of…had someone find him and give him something," Cordelia said unsteadily.

"Give him what?" the slayer continued.Now, Cordelia felt her body starting to sweat.

"She gave me this," Riley interrupted and handed Buffy the letter that Cordelia had written him.

As she read the letter, Buffy felt tears welling in her eyes, and as she read the last sentence, one of her tears fell.

"Cordy…I…I don't what to say," she said happily.Cordelia smiled at her friend.

"Buffy, don't say anything, just don't let him go again!" she laughed.Buffy and Riley joined her, and Buffy nodded her head firmly.

"I'll you what.You two take the bedroom tonight okay; I'll take the couch," Cordelia volunteered.

"Cordy, we couldn't…" Buffy protested, but the brunette shook her head.

"It's all right.I'm sure that you two have a lot of catching up to do, and you'd like some privacy so go ahead."Buffy gave her a big hug.

"Thank you, Cordelia," the slayer said with a huge smile.

"Yes, Cordelia, thank you," Riley reiterated as he placed his hands on Buffy's shoulders.

"I'm glad I could help.Just take of each other, and we'll call it even…" she stated as her own eyes clouded over.Cordelia shook her head to clear it."Enough of this mushy stuff, I'll leave you two be."

Cordelia headed for the front door and left the reunited couple to repair their open wounds and find answers to each other's questions.

The pretty brunette headed towards her convertible; she needed some fresh air to clear her head.Cordelia froze in mid walk when she spotted a familiar long-coated figure standing beside her car.

"Hello Cordelia," Angel said carefully.He didn't want to sound too happy or too upset.

"Angel," she replied flatly and approached him slowly.The vampire ran his hand through his hair and looked around as if something were interesting to him.

"Was that Riley I just saw?" he asked.

"Yes, I had an old contact of my father's track him down for Buffy," Cordelia answered.Angel smiled inwardly; the girl was truly amazing.

"Cordelia, do you mind if we talk…I mean, really talk?" Angel asked with a hint of nervousness.The chestnut-haired woman leaned against the side of her car and crossed her arms.

"It's a free country…so talk," she answered.Angel suddenly felt his mind become empty, and his mouth become dry.

"I…uh…I wanted to apologize for not coming to see you guys," he began.Cordelia looked at him slightly annoyed.

"Hey, it's not like you had to," she retorted.Now, it was Angel's turn to look annoyed.

"Cordelia, don't be mean, you guys are my friends."

"Friends!" she gasped and stepped up into his face."We're your friends!Let me tell you something, Angel, the minute you fired us, you ceased being our friend."Cordelia was trying to control her anger, but it just kept boiling hotter and hotter.She didn't want to be angry with Angel, but her frustrations got the better of her.

Angel felt like a stake had been driven into his heart.He was hoping that she might be a little more understanding, but he knew that fury he saw in her brown eyes was justified.

"Look Cordelia, I don't expect you to forgive me, okay; I just wanted to talk to you, that's all," Angel stated.

"And if all your planning on doing is apologizing to me, you're a little late," she retorted.

"I slept with Darla last night," Angel suddenly blurted out.Cordelia's heart stop in mid beat, and the cold vice closed firmly around its target.He may as well have staked her himself!

Angel saw his words nail Cordelia like a bulldozer, and he could see the betrayal in her eyes.It almost made him cry.

Cordelia wiped her eyes before her tears could fall and moved to pass him.She didn't need to hear anymore of this, but Angel got in her way.

"I'm not done yet," he interjected.Cordelia looked at him with fiery eyes.

"Angel, I don't want to hear about your sex life, all right.Just leave me be and go play with your blonde bitch!" she hissed and pushed him away.Angel grabbed her arms and pressed her against the trunk of her car.

"Cordelia, shut-up and listen.After I slept with her, I realized that everything I've been doing lately has been because of her.My problems with Wolfram and Heart, Lindsey, and everything else has been in Darla's defense."Cordelia felt like she was going to be sick; the last thing she needed to hear was Angel explaining how he saved Darla over and over again.

"But, when I woke this morning, and I saw her next to me, would you like to know what I felt?" he asked.Cordelia glared at him.

"Let me guess…complete happiness!" she sneered.

"Disgust," Angel corrected.Cordelia looked at him in pleasant shock."Yes, Cordelia, I was disgusted by finding her next to me like that.I realized that everything that I've put myself through has been for the simple fact that I might be able to save her.But the cold truth is that Darla doesn't want to be saved.I realized that and finally let the torch that I've been carrying go.She won't be haunting me anymore."

When Angel finished, Cordelia almost had a smile on her face, but she wasn't convinced that this change was permanent.

"So, Angel, what did you expect- just come down here, apologize, and everything would go back to normal?" she asked.

"No, Cordelia, I know that you're upset with me, and I don't blame you.I just wanted you to know the truth," he replied.

"Thanks, Angel, but what do you take me for?A fool?Do you think that I'll trust you again just because you had a revelation?I know you, Angel, I know that you have habit of saying one thing and doing another.What guarantees can you give me that you won't throw us out again?" Cordelia nearly demanded.Angel leaned closer to her, and he could feel her heartbeat accelerate and blood begin to boil.

"Cordelia, I know that I've made some mistakes, but I can't change the past.I don't want to play the redemption game anymore; my life no longer revolves around having humanity forgive me because they never know what I'm doing half the time anyway!" the vampire stated.

Cordelia smiled inwardly as she gazed up into his dark eyes.She could see a peaceful and almost joyful glow in his brown eyes.

"Cordy, I don't want you, Wesley, and Gunn to come work for me again.I want to work with you not order you around."Angel stopped to look directly into Cordelia's eyes; damn, he could drown in their gorgeous depths."I want to start fresh and do what I should've done from the beginning- help people.The rest of the prophecy and apocalypse crap can come in its own time."

Now, Cordelia felt a grin tugging at her lips, but she still felt a little uneasy from Angel pinning to the trunk of her car.A thought ran through her mind of Angel pushing her down on the trunk and ravaging her until she was breathless.

'Wow girl, easy, he's your friend; that's how he thinks of you,' her mind told her.

Angel heard Cordelia's heart accelerate; she was either excited or extremely nervous.

"Angel…do you know how much it hurt to see you turn into an uncaring person?" Cordelia blurted out.She couldn't help the question from popping out and turned her head away slightly.She felt a hand cup her chin and turn her head back; it was Angel's!

"No Cordelia, I don't, I can only guess, but I'll make you a promise.I promise that I will never hurt you again!" he said firmly.Cordelia was startled that Angel had said 'her' and not the others.Apparently, he didn't even realize what he'd just said.

"What about Wesley and Gunn?" Cordelia asked with a slight grin.Angel suddenly realized what he'd admitted, and his face turned a little red. (As red as a vampire can get anyway.)

"I'm going to try and not hurt any of you, but I felt that I owed you more, Cordelia," he said softly.Now, she felt her palms starting to sweat.She reached up and patted him on the cheek like a little child.

"You just see that it never happens again, young man," she teased.Angel gave her a small smile; he'd missed Cordelia's sense of humor.

"Now then, are you going to let me up or keep me pinned to my trunk all night?" she asked.Angel's eyes narrowed at her, and a sly grin tugged at his lips.

"Oh I don't know, you're not such a bad thing to look at all night," he retorted.Cordelia's face flushed bright crimson; Angel had never given her such a personal compliment before.The vampire noticed her feeling of insecurity and released her arms.He bent down and laid a single kiss on her forehead.Cordelia was floored!

"So, where were you headed off to?" Angel asked nonchalantly.Cordelia fought to get her voice back.

"Well, I was going to go for a drive to clear my head, but I guess since you've had an epiphany, I could drive you to go see Wesley and Gunn," she stated with her trademark smile.

"Sure, why not," Angel retorted.He let Cordelia up, and they climbed into her convertible."I just hope that you've learned how to drive, Cordy, I've seen snails that could move faster than you drive."

"Hey!" his seer gasped and smacked him on the thigh."All right, pal, you asked for it!"Angel was pulled back into his seat as Cordelia peeled out of her parking space.


	5. Sacrifice

Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Cordelia pulled up in front of her house later that night.She was almost giggling; nothing could make the smile on her face disappear.She climbed out of her convertible and headed up her sidewalk.

"I wouldn't be surprised if Buffy and Riley are still going at it," she laughed out loud.

"What the hmmph…" a cloth covered her mouth, and someone hit her over the head.Cordelia collapsed to the ground, and her assailant sneered down at her.

"Let's see how Angel does without you," the man sneered.

Angel arrived at Cordelia's place about a half-hour later.As impossible as it sounded, Cordelia Chase had actually left her purse at the office.Angel had drawn the short straw and was granted the wonderful task of returning it to her.

As he headed up the walk, his keen sense of smell pick of a familiar scent- blood.Gazing down at the pavement, he saw a few drops on the sidewalk.Angel kneeled down and dipped his fingers into it; it was fresh!Realization dawned on him, and his brain kicked into overdrive.Almost flying to the door, the vampire pounded on Cordelia's front door.

"Cordelia, open up!" he shouted, hoping that his first impression was wrong.

A few minutes rolled by until someone answered.Buffy stood in the doorway with a perplexed look on her face.

"Hey Angel, what's wrong?" she asked, noting that he was a lot paler than usual.

"Buffy, where's Cordelia?" he almost demanded.

"I don't know.She left earlier this evening, but I haven't seen her since."

"Damn!"

"Angel, what's the problem?"

"Buffy, Cordelia's been kidnapped.Her car's out front, and there's blood on the sidewalk." The slayer's eyes widened in shock, and her blue pools filled with concern and worry.

"Who took her?" Buffy gasped.

Angel walked by outside and surveyed the area.Buffy went back inside and filled Riley in on the situation.Together, they headed out to help Angel.The two of them froze, when the vampire stood up and let a growl escape his throat.

"That conniving, little son of a…"

"What is it?" Buffy asked.Angel could smell something aside from blood; it was faint but recognizable for him- cologne- a specific person's cologne.

"I can smell cologne out here; this must have happened within the last hour.There's only one person I know who wears what I'm smelling- Lindsey." Angel let out another growl and clenched his fists; the little rat was really starting to piss him off.

"Why would he take, Cordelia?" Buffy retorted.Angel gave her a look that made the slayer regret asking that question.

"Let's go!" Angel stomped down the sidewalk followed by Buffy and Riley, who was asking his girlfriend for a quick catch-up on current events.

Angel didn't even knock but rather kicked down Lindsey's door.

"Where are you, Lindsey?" he roared.The vampire prowled around the apartment looking for his prey.The young lawyer was nowhere to be found.However, Angel found a small slip of paper on Lindsey's desk.

Angel,

Come to following address at midnight or she dies!

Rage burned through Angel's veins.Messing with him was one thing, but no one messed with his friends- particularly Cordelia.An odd thought ran through Angel's mind about why he was acting so strangely.Sure Cordelia was one of his best friends, but there was something else…something that he felt that made him twice as angry.As he stood there looking at the few short words scribbled on the sheet of paper, Angel came to realize that Cordelia wasn't just his friend; she was…she was…she was special to him.

Across town, the phone in the office of Angel Investigations ran just as Wesley and Gunn were leaving.

"What now?" the young black man groaned.Wesley picked up the phone.

"Angel Investigations?"

"Wesley, it's me…is Gunn with you?"

"Yes, Angel, what is it?"

"Lindsey took Cordelia.Meet me at 1200th block of State St. as soon as you can."

"Right Angel, we're on our way." Wesley hung up the phone and found Gunn gazing at him with an anxious look on his face.

"So what's up?"

"Cordelia's been kidnapped…by Lindsey." Gunn's demeanor changed, and his face hardened with anger.

"Let's go!" Wesley was nearly pulled out the doorway.

The party gathered outside the address that Angel had been given.It was an abandoned building that Wolfram and Hart were planning to rebuild but had not started on yet.The lineup was quite impressive – a slayer, a military-trained agent, a bad-ass from the streets, an ex-watcher – yet, all of these put together did not equal the power radiating in a certain vampire's eyes.

"Let's go!" Angel ordered.

He nearly ripped the door off its hinges, and the group entered the building.However, their advance was halted as a hoard of demons emerged from the shadows.There was every kind you could think – ones with horns, one without horns, ones with scales, ones without scales…the list was endless.

"Angel, we can handle this, go find her," Gunn shouted as he ducked a swing from one of the demons.

"Yes, go find her, it's almost midnight!" Wesley added.Angel didn't want to leave them, but he knew that they were right.

Punching one demon in the face and drilling a second one with a sidekick gave him the room to make it through.

Angel ran through the shadows, his eyes scanning every sliver of light for a sign of Cordelia.Finally, he found a prone figure hanging in pillar of light; it was Cordelia!Her hands were tied above her head, which hung down like she was unconscious.

Angel rushed to her side and lifted her back onto her feet.

"Cordy…it's me…c'mon wake up." He lifted her face into the light and gasped.Her lip was bleeding, both of her cheeks were bruised, and she had a very large cut on her forehead.

Rage began to boil inside Angel's veins as he cut her down and held her fragile body in his arms.Her head slumped onto his shoulder, and she let out a painful groan.Angel felt something sticky where his hands were on her back.Glancing over his shoulder, his eyes widened with horror.Long, bloody marks streaked across the skin of her back; she'd been whipped!

"LINDSEY!" Angel roared at the top of his lungs.Hearing footsteps to one side, the vampire trained his eyes on the young man who approached him.

"What took you so long, Angel?" he sneered.

"Damn you, how could you do this!" indicating Cordelia's bloody form."This is beneath even you." Lindsey snickered at him.

"Please…give me a little credit, Angel; I don't beat up women."

"Then who in the hell did this to her?" the vampire roared back.His keen ears picked up two more sets of footsteps.

"I did Daddy!" a familiar voice said in a demonic fashion.Angel turned to see Darla and Drusilla emerge from the darkness.

"Hello, my love, do you like Dru's work; she always did like using a whip!" Angel ignored the sexual innuendo and turned back towards Lindsey.

"What's the matter?Can't fight your own battles?"

"Not at all, Angel, Darla wants you to suffer just as much as I do," the young lawyer sneered.

Angel was in a tough spot.He knew that Cordelia needed help…bad, but he also knew that Lindsey and Darla wouldn't let him leave so easily.

"So, Darla, do you want to kill me?" Angel asked as he turned to face her once again.The blonde approached him and merely sneered.

"More than you know, but I'd much rather watch you suffer." Angel saw her eyes focus on the body in his arms. "I can't believe you picked some stupid, little brown-haired bitch over me!"

"Shut-up!" Angel hissed.Darla laughed at him; she'd struck a nerve.

"So…you do care about her.Then, I'm sure you'll love this…Dru's whipping session wasn't the only thing that we put her through…"

"What are you saying?"

"…Oh nothing much.We just told her some old stories…some of 'your' old stories…" Angel's face became even whiter.Dear God, there were things that he'd done as Angelus that no one should ever have been told and most assuredly not Cordelia.She was the last person that he wanted to know about his dark past.

"Yes, she was quite a good listener, but she also put up quite a fight," Drusilla laughed."Hmm, it was delicious…watching her face as she listened to all the things that you did…that you did to me…and to Darla."

Angel's anger was well pasted its boiling point, but there was an odd feeling inside of him.He looked down at Cordelia once again, and he felt a second source of rage inside of him – Angelus' rage.He heard a single phrase repeating in the back of his subconscious, 'No one shall touch what is mine!'

"Ah!" he cried out as something slammed into his side.Turning to the source, he saw Lindsey holding a sledgehammer in his hand.

"Face it, Angel, you are going to watch your precious seer die in your arms," Lindsey snickered.

"Oh no, he isn't!" Four heads turned, and Angel nearly grinned as he saw Buffy, Riley, Wesley, and Gunn walk into the light.

"You know, Darla, you really should screen your demons before you hire them cause I gotta ya…those boys were pretty weak!" Gunn laughed.

Buffy felt Darla's eyes on her, and she glared right back at her.

"So, you're the little hoar that Angel bagged back in Sunnydale.I guess I should thank you for making him lose his soul, but then again, he got it back…so I guess that I should kill you instead."

Angel picked up Cordelia and backed up towards his friends.They kept their weapons at ready in case either Drusilla or Darla decided to attack.

"How is she?" Wesley asked.

"Bad…we need to get her to a hospital," Angel responded.

"Oh…but don't you want to play?" Drusilla laughed.

"Watch her!" Angel commanded and handed Cordelia over to Wesley.His eyes locked onto Lindsey's, and he put his 'game face' on.Buffy stepped beside him, and hers trained on Darla.

"No more games." Those three words came from Angel's mouth, and the fight was on.

Lindsey swung at him, but Angel ducked and drilled him in the stomach.

Buffy and Darla were locked in an all-out catfight.They matched each other move for move until Darla managed to get in a shot to the slayer's ribs, but Buffy countered right back with a spinning back punch that sent the vampire reeling.

Drusilla approached the remaining three.

"Well, looks like I get the leftovers, but you look tasty enough…" Riley and Gunn stood up to face her.Wesley knew that Cordelia was his priority, but he also knew how powerfully Drusilla was.As he watched the trio fight, he made a hard decision and lay Cordelia down and rested her head on his coat.

"I'm sorry, Cordelia, but they need my help.Please, hold on." Wesley grabbed his crossbow and went to join the others.

Cordelia felt so tired.Her body was in so much pain that she could've died right then- even moving her eyes was painful. Biting back the pain, she forced open her eyelids to see where she was.Her arms felt a lot better which meant that she wasn't hung up anymore, but who cut her down?

She got her answer when she saw the fight taking place in front of her.Angel was duking it out with Lindsey; Buffy and Darla were going head to head; and Riley, Gunn, and Wesley were fighting Drusilla.

"Angel…" her chaste lips murmured.Her brown eyes filled with tears; she knew that he'd come.

Angel drilled Lindsey in the gut, and then drove his knee into the young man's face, knocking him onto his back.

Buffy ducked under a punch from Darla then kicked her in the stomach and finished it with a firm roundhouse to the vampire's jaw.She collapsed to the pavement, and Buffy caught her breath.

Gunn hit Drusilla from behind, and she fell to her knees.Wesley grabbed her by the hair, and the demonic woman laughed.

"Oh, I like it rough!"

"Shut-up!" Wesley knocked her out with a hard right cross.

Angel approached his friends and nodded at all of them.Each of them bent over slightly to take a breather.

Cordelia noticed Lindsey slowly getting to his feet.Angel couldn't see him nor could anyone else.Her adrenaline kicked in, and she fought back the aches and pains of her own body and staggered up onto her feet.She took a step…and another…and another.

Lindsey didn't notice her; his eyes were fixed on his target.Anger poured from his eyes; Angel was going to pay one way or the other.Raising the sledgehammer, he prepared to deliver a near fatal blow to his nemesis.

"NOOOOOOOO!!!" Everyone turned at the sound of the scream.Angel snapped around to see Cordelia jump in front of him just as Lindsey's swing came down.

"AHHHHHHHH!!!" Her cry of agony tore at Angel's soul as the metal head plowed into her lower back.Her legs gave out, and she fell into Angel's arms.

He looked at her completely astonishment, but there was something odd.She actually had a small smile on her face.Angel suddenly understood; she was happy because he wasn't hurt.She'd been there for him when he'd needed it.

When Angel saw tears fill her beautiful brown eyes, his final wall of control crumbled.He felt what she felt; her pain was his pain.

"ARRRRRRRRRRRGGGHHH!!!" A roar as mighty as an earthquake exploded from his mouth.Everyone, even his friends, stepped back slightly not knowing what in the world was going on.

Lindsey drew back in pure unadulterated fear as Angel's now golden eyes fixed on him.They glowed with unearthly power and pure hatred for him and what he'd done.

Kneeling down slowly, Angel carefully laid Cordelia down.He brushed his hand across her cheek and stood back up.His fangs bared, and Angel launched himself at his prey.

Lindsey didn't stand a chance in hell!Angel repeatedly punch him in the gut under he heard the man's ribs crack.Next, he beat the lawyer's face to a bloody pulp.Angel grabbed him by the throat and picked his limp body up off the ground.He drew back his fist and prepared the final blow.

"Angel stop!" a choppy voice begged.The vampire froze, and everyone looked down at the source of the voice.Cordelia was trying to move her hand…towards Angel.

Angel turned his head, and he saw Cordelia's eyes.They held only a single word, 'No.'

"No more pain, Angel, please, no more pain." Cordelia coughed up her own blood, but her eyes remained on him.

The vampire felt his rage leaving him as his seer's warm gaze enveloped the anger storming around inside him.He dropped the unconscious Lindsey to the ground and went to her side.

Even though she was in tremendous pain, Cordelia managed a small smile as Angel gathered her up in his arms.His game face disappeared, and she saw the tenderness in his brown eyes.

"Angel…" she coughed out, "…promise me no more pain, please, promise me that there will be no more pain." He couldn't believe that she was saying this to him- now of all times, but he couldn't resist the plea from those gorgeous eyes.Her soul was shining for him, sending him a silent message and hoped that he understood.

"I promise, Cordelia, no more pain." Upon the completion of his statement, his seer's eyes closed as a smile crossed her lips.

"CORDELIA!!!"

Author's Notes:Ah, don't you hate cliffhangers?What's going to happen next?Stay tuned to find out.Please R&R for me; I accept any type of criticism.


	6. 

Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Los Angeles County Hospital was usually a fairly calm place after midnight but not this night!The entrance doors were almost kicked off their hinges as a group of people stormed inside.

The receptionist gulped as she saw the strangers approaching her.It was quite a group to behold.A middle-aged man with a torn jacket and glasses, a black man about mid-twenties, a blonde woman and dark haired man also in their early twenties.Lastly, was a man who put out an aura of strength and respect.He held a chestnut-haired woman in his arms.

"We need help now!" the carrier nearly shouted.The nurse looked down at the young woman and noticed the severity of her wounds.Not caring that this group looked quite odd, she immediately summoned a doctor and orderlies.

A minute later, the orderlies arrived with a stretcher, and the man laid his charge down on her side.He didn't want to hurt her back anymore by putting her weight on it- not to mention the whip marks on her back.

A man in his early forties rushed into the reception area.His eyes widened as he saw the prone figure on the gurney.

"Good Lord, what happened to this poor girl?" He checked her appearance and saw the multiple bruises, blood stripes on her back, and a very large bruise on her lower spine.He looked up at the man who had put her down on the stretcher. His black trench coat looked disheveled from carrying the girl, and his eyes were wild.

"Help her please," the man pleaded.The doctor checked the young woman's vital signs, and a sigh of relief escaped his mouth.

"She's got pulse." He turned towards the orderlies."Let's get her to ER now; she needs help!"

"I'm going with!" The doctor turned his head at the abrupt statement.It was the man who had been carrying her.His eyes focused, and a silent plea repeated in his brown eyes.

"All right, but you need to let us do our job." At the man's confirmation, the doctor took one end of the stretcher, and they raced off down the hallway.

The remaining members stood in complete silence.

"Excuse me?" the receptionist asked. "I'm sorry but could one of you please give me some information about that young lady?" The man with glasses stepped forward.

"What do you need to know?"

"Her name please?"

"Cordelia…Cordelia Chase." The nurse could tell that the man was trying to keep his eyes from clouding over.

"Okay…and is there someone that we can call for her…a next of kin or family member?"

"We are her family, ma'am, but if you must put a name down, just put Angel." Wesley didn't say another word but merely backed away and pinched his nose between his eyes.

Angel stood in the doorway of the emergency room as doctors and nurses worked furiously to tend Cordelia's wounds.He could hear their various comments about how in the world this had happened to her or that the person who did this to her should be thrown in jail or worse.His eyes trailed down to the beautiful face that had been marred from a furious beating.

'Please Cordelia, don't leave me now.'

He felt so helpless.He could have been the most powerful vampire in the world, and there wasn't a thing that he could do for her now.

"Okay, let's get her up to the OR," one of the doctors ordered.Angel snapped back to reality as they wheeled Cordelia out of the room and towards an elevator down the hall.He immediately grabbed on of the doctors.

"Where are you taking her?" he nearly demanded.

"We've stabilized her vital signs.She's been taken to the operating room for surgery.She didn't appear to have any broken ribs or organ damage but what were those marks on her back.She looks like she's been hit with something."

"They're whip marks," Angel answered flatly.The doctor's eyes shot open.

"What happened to her?"

"She was kidnapped and tortured."

"How could someone do that to another human being?" Angel glared at him not wanting to get into the details.

"Will she be all right?"

"I don't know, sir, she's young, and I'm hoping that she's strong as well.What concerns me is that huge bruise on her spine.Do you know what that's from?"

"A sledgehammer." When Angel answered him, the doctor felt like he was going to be sick.That did not sound good for their patient.She could have severe internal damage or broken vertebrae.

"We'll do our best to help her." With that, the doctor left Angel and headed upstairs.

The vampire stood in the center of the hallway, frozen in place.

'Hoping that she's strong?Cordelia's the strongest person I know.'

Four hours passed by, and Angel and the others were anxiously awaiting news on Cordelia's condition.

Angel stood next to the window gazing out at the lights of LA.He felt someone touch his arm and turned to see Buffy standing next to him.

"Angel, she's gonna make it." The vampire nodded his head, but his eyes held a different opinion.

"I wish that I had some confirmation of that, Buffy."

"The doctor's coming, Angel." Wesley's comment drew everyone towards the doorway, and a middle-aged man entered the room.Angel was the first person he met.

"I'm Dr. Morgan.We just finished with Miss Chase."

"Will she be okay?" Angel nearly demanded.

"Are you a member of her family?"

"I'm a friend of hers.Now, how is she?"

"Is any of her family here?" Angel was getting agitated that the doctor wouldn't answer his question, and Buffy stepped up next to him.

"Doctor, she doesn't have any family except for us." The look in her eyes gave the doctor no room to question her.

"She's going to pull through…" Angel let the breath he'd been holding for the last five minutes.She was going to be all right."But…" A lump began to rise in his throat."…the blow to her lower back did serious damage to her spinal column."

"So what's the scenario?" Wesley asked, hoping that it wasn't what he was thinking.

"Three of her vertebrae compressed around her spinal cord like a vice and damaged several of the nerves.As a result, her lower motor functions have been cut off."

"Doctor, can you please just tell us what's wrong with her?" Angel asked.

"Angel…" The vampire turned towards Wesley who had a somber look on his face, "…what Dr. Morgan is trying to say is that she's paralyzed."

"What!" Angel snapped back around and gazed at the doctor so intently that the man nearly cringed."Is that true?"

"Yes, she's paralyzed from the waist down."

Author's Notes:I know, you're thinking this sucks right?Well…just wait and see what happens…this dark cloud may have a silver lining after all.R & R this for me, please.I'd appreciate some input.


	7. Cordelia Paralyzed!

Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Angel couldn't think; he couldn't breath!Paralyzed?She was paralyzed?His beautiful Cordelia would never walk again?That last statement took Angel a little by surprise.

"Doctor, does she know?" Buffy asked, bringing Angel out of his thoughts.The man nodded his head.

"Yes, I told her personally.She's resting in a room down the hall."

"Can I see her?" The desperation in Angel's voice made everyone look at him.Moreover, he'd said 'I' not 'we'.

"Well…she's still pretty banged up, but…I believe that one of you could see her."

"Go on, Angel," Buffy advised. The vampire looked at her with a nervous expression.

"Me?Why would she want to see me?" he asked stupidly.The slayer wanted to slam Angel's head into the wall.Instead, she walked up and put her hand on his shoulder.

"Angel…right now…you're the one person that can help Cordelia.She needs your strength- now more than ever."

"She's right, man, Cordy needs you so be there for her," Gunn added.

With his friends' prodding, Angel consented, and Dr. Morgan led him down the hallway.

A single dim light illuminated the room that Angel was led into.He walked passed a white curtain and found her- his precious seer.

Cordelia was lying on her back, and she was staring aimlessly up at the ceiling.

"Doesn't her back hurt if she's laying on it?" Angel inquired of the doctor.

"We gave her something to numb the pain until the swelling goes down."

Angel approached the bed and walked around to the left side.Kneeling beside her, he rang his fingertips over the back of her palm and clasped her hand.

"Hey!" A pair of tired brown eyes turned towards him, and a corner of her mouth turned up.Angel brushed away some hair that had fallen into her face.

"Angel," she managed to answer softly.His hand remained on her cheek, and he rubbed her soft skin.

"Cordelia, I'm so sorry; I shouldn't have let this happen to you!"She squeezed his hand as tight as she could.

"No, don't be sorry.Remember, you promised me no more pain."

"But Cordy, I let you be tortured and beaten like a rabid dog.It's because of me that you're lying in this hospital bed.It's because of me that your…that your…" He couldn't say the word.

"NO!" The word cracked in her throat, but the intensity was still there."No, Angel, you promised me!"

God, this woman was incredible!She forgave him no matter what he'd done.

"Cordelia, no matter what you need…no matter what you want, you will have it.I promise you that!I'll be here for you whenever you need me…no matter what!" Tears formed in her brown eyes, and Angel kissed her palm.

"Tell me what you want, Cordelia." She raised her arms slightly.

"Hold me." Those two little words nearly made Angel cry.All she wanted was him to hold her; that was it!All she'd every wanted was him to hold her, and he'd never listened to her…until now.

Rising off his knees, Angel sat down on the bed and lifted his seer into his arms.He brought her head against his chest and ran his fingers through her silky hair.Cordelia sighed happily and leaned into his embrace.

"Delia…" The passion and longing in his voice made Cordelia's heart pound against her chest.She'd never heard him call her 'Delia' before or speak to her so…so…lovingly.

Angel's mouth turned up as he saw her soft, brown eyes gaze up at him with compassion.He laid a single kiss on her forehead and laid her back down.

"Get some rest, okay."

"Okay." She grasped his hand when he stood up, and Angel looked at her curiously.

"Please stay." He lifted her hand to his lips and kissed her palm.

"Sure, I'll stay as long as you want." Angel pulled a chair up beside her bed and sat down next to her.Cordelia closed her tired eyes and fell fast asleep but not before she felt Angel clasp her hand inside his.

Author's Notes:Okay, I know this is a short chapter, but I didn't have a lot of time to do this.I'm hoping to add this very soon so stay tuned.R&R for me and thanks for your support.


	8. Angel's Plan

Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Angel was woken up someone tapping on his shoulder.

"Huh…what?" He opened his eyes to find Buffy standing beside him.

"Heh sleepyhead, time to rise and shine." Angel cracked a small smile at her, and Buffy turned towards Cordelia's bed.She then looked down to see her hand inside Angel's.

"Finally see the light?" The vampire nearly chuckled at her intentional pun, but he realized what she was saying.He gazed down at the sleeping figure, and tenderness filled his brown eyes.

"Yeah Buffy, I think maybe I have." 

The slayer crossed her arms over her chest and rubbed her shoulders.

"Dammit, this isn't supposed to happen to people like her," she growled.

"You're right, it's not, but it still does happen," Angel retorted.Buffy's eyes settled on Cordelia's legs, which were covered by a white blanket.

"I can't that she won't ever walk again…" Tears streamed down her cheeks, and Angel stood up.

"Buffy…don't cry please…Cordelia wouldn't want you to, and I don't either." The blonde wiped her eyes and laughed softly.

"It's too bad there isn't some magical way to make her legs all better…Hey maybe I should call Willow; she might have a spell for healing that we can use!"Something about Buffy's statement caught in Angel's mind.

"What did you just say?" he gasped at her.

"What…you mean about asking Willow to make a spell?"

"No…no…before that!" Angel replied.

"You mean about some magical way to make things right?" Buffy asked rather confused.Angel closed his eyes as if he was lost in deep thought, when his eyes suddenly shot open.

"That's it!"

"What's 'it'?" a very confused slayer asked.Angel grabbed his trenchcoat and put it on.

"Buffy, can you watch her for awhile?I need to go somewhere."

"Yeah sure, I can, but wait a minute…where are you going?" Buffy stood dumbstruck as the vampire walked passed her.

"Hey, where are you going, Angel?" she called as she stuck her head out in the hallway.He turned back around and smiled slightly.

"I'm going to go find a miracle.I'll be back as soon as I can." With that, Angel took off down the hallway not even stopping to talk to Wesley and Gunn before he left.

A few minutes later, Wesley poked his head into Cordelia's room.

"Excuse me, but where was Angel running off to?" Buffy just shrugged her shoulders.

"I have no idea.He said that he was going to find a miracle."

Angel nearly broke every driving law in LA as he drove to his destination.He jumped out of his car and walked down the stairs.A familiar green-skinned figure was there to meet him.

"Angel-cakes, what's shaking?"

"I don't have time to chat, Lorn, I need information."

"Well then, pick a song…most of my customers are gone anyways," he stated knowing that Angel didn't have the best voice.

"No…look, this is something that you've given me before.Do you remember when I told you that Darla was dying, and I needed a way to heal her?You told me the place to go.Now, where is it?"

"Wait a minute, vamp-boy, I don't just remember everything that I see for people." Angel grabbed him by the collar.

"Listen up, okay, Cordelia's in the hospital paralyzed from the waist down." After hearing his statement, Lorn had a shocked look in his eyes. "She's hurt because she took a blow that was meant for me.Now, where is the place?"

"All right…all right…lose the collar grabbing, and I'll give it to you." Angel released him, and the demon quickly scribbled down the address on a nearby cocktail napkin. "Jeez, you never can stay away from saving beautiful women can you?"

He snatched the napkin from Lorn's hand and bolted for the door.

"Hey Angel!" The vampire stopped and turned his head. "Good luck, pal, she doesn't deserve something like that."

Two weeks had passed since that night.Angel's insides were growling with impatience.He wanted Cordelia to walk again, but he'd had to watch her sit in a wheelchair for the passed week.The doctors refused to discharge her without a week of observation.

Today was the last day.Buffy was helping Cordy dress while the guys waited patiently for her.Angel was glad that Buffy was here.He wasn't sure how Cordelia would react to have to dress with a guy's help.

The two of them came out of the bathroom, and Angel saw the smile on Cordelia's face.She was amazing!Even in a wheelchair, she still had her strength.And yet, Angel could see a sadness hidden behind her brown eyes.A sense of loss and defeat was there, and Angel felt his fists clench.He needed to carry out his plan, or he'd go crazy watching her like this.It was late evening before she was finally released, and Angel drove everyone to Cordy's place.

Cordelia was smiling as she returned to her home, and yet, she felt incomplete.Casting a glance down to her legs, a feeling of despair and sadness swept through her.She was brought back to reality when Angel stopped pushing her to open the door.To everyone's surprise, it opened by itself.

"Dennis, how many times have I told you not to do that," Cordelia chided as Angel wheeled her inside.

"I think that he's trying to be helpful, Cordy," he whispered in her ear.She shifted around in the stiff leather seat.

"Hey Angel, push me to the couch, I've got to get out of this chair." The vampire did as she asked.But when Cordelia went to push herself out of the chair, he stopped her.

"Here, let me." Before his seer could object, Angel scooped her up in his arms and picked her up.Cordelia smiled brightly at him as he set her down on the couch.Her body tingled from being held in his arms, and she found herself wanting to do that again.

"Thanks." Angel cracked a small grin at her.

"Anytime."

The group stayed up late talking about the many experiences they'd had individually and together.

Angel looked beside him to see Cordelia lying back on her couch fast asleep.He couldn't blame her; it had been a long day and was well after midnight.He caught Buffy's gaze, and she understood.

"Guys, I'd say it's time to hit the hay." Everyone agreed with the slayer's suggestion, and Wesley and Gunn said their goodnights.

"Angel, put Cordy in the bedroom.We'll stay out here," Buffy stated.Nodding his head, Angel picked up his seer and carried her into her bedroom.

Buffy watched her former lover cradling the brunette in his arms, and a small smile crossed her face.

'He's finally learned.' A hand touched her shoulder, and she turned towards him.

"Ready for bed?" Riley asked softly.Buffy gave him a warm hug and nodded her head against his chest.

"Yeah, I'm beat."

Angel pulled back the covers and tucked Cordelia in.She rolled onto her side and moaned softly.He brushed away the hair that fell onto her face, and she sighed happily in response.The vampire's hand lingered on her cheek, and he gently stroked the softness of her skin.

Cordelia turned her head into his palm and nuzzled his hand.

"Hmm…Angel…" she sighed contently.He couldn't help but grin slightly; of all things, she was dreaming about him.Bending down, he placed a gentle kiss on her forehead and pulled the blankets up around her.

"Goodnight Delia." Angel said goodnight, but he did not leave her side.Taking a seat in the chair beside her bed, the vampire kept careful watch over this precious woman that had slowly reopened his heart.

'I promise you, Cordelia, you will walk again…soon.' He said the words silently, but Angel felt like he was taking an oath.He swore to her that there would be no more pain and that included hers as well.

Author's Notes:Just what is Angel planning?You'll soon find out, but in the mean time, let me know how you like this story.It's drawing to its conclusion, and yet, it's just getting started.If you've seen most of the series, you might be able to guess what Angel's thinking, but otherwise…just be patient.


	9. It's Time

Chapter 9

Chapter 9

For the first time in who knows how long, Angel actually slept for an entire day.He climbed out of bed and dressed.Today was the day.

He arrived at Cordelia's apartment shortly after sundown and knocked.The door opened by itself, and Angel stepped inside.

"Cordy?"

"In here!" a voice called from the kitchen.Cordelia rolled out of the kitchen and smiled at Angel.

"Where's Buffy?" Angel asked, noting that his seer was alone.

"Oh, she and Riley went to grab some dinner; I wasn't hungry so I conned my way out.What's up?" Angel knelt beside her and took her hand.

"Cordelia, I want you to come with me."

"Why, is there an emergency?" She looked at him rather confused; Angel was acting very strange.

"I want to heal your legs." His statement shocked her, and she just stared at him like he was out of his mind.

"Angel…how?" It sounded really stupid, but it was all she could think of.The vampire ran his hand down her cheek and actually smiled at her.

"Trust me, Delia."

"Um…okay." She consented with even thinking.His eyes held a warmth in them that she'd only seen once- when he'd held her in the hospital.

"Good, now, let's go."

Angel was glad that he'd found Cordelia alone; he didn't want to have to get everyone else involved in this.He approached his destination and stopped his car.Walking around, he opened the door and pulled Cordy's legs out.Without warning, he picked her up and kicked the door shut.

"Heh, what gives?I need my chair." Angel shook his head.

"No, you won't; you won't need it ever again.I promise." The determination in his voice almost made her believe him.

Angel carried her down the steps and into the waiting room.Just as he'd expected, an older man came out of the door.He was dressed as an English butler and seemed to recognize Angel.

"May I help you?"

"Yes, I want you to heal her legs; she can't walk anymore," Angel answered.The man shook his head.

"I'm sorry, but I can only let you go through the trial once."

"Trial?" Cordelia asked.

"Look!" Angel said sharply. "I passed your stupid trial last time, and you screwed me over.I deserve another chance and so does she." The old man rubbed his chin for a moment and nodded his head.

"Very well, you're request is granted, but you must pass the trial once again."  
  


"What for?I already did!"

"It is required; if you do not, I cannot help you."

"Fine, let's just get it over with." Angel wasn't too happy about having to go through this again.The last time he'd had to go through a hallway full of crosses, grab a key out of bowl of holy water, and survive a room full of stakes.It was not something he was itching to face again.

"You may put her over there," the man stated, gesturing to a couch against the wall.

"Angel, what are you doing?" Cordelia gasped as he set her down.

"I'm going to heal you."

"Yeah but, what is this about a trial?" He cupped her face in his hand.

"Don't worry about it, I'll be fine." Angel knew that he was lying, but the last thing that he needed was Cordy worrying about him.

"It is time." Angel turned towards the old man and walked towards the doorway that he was standing next to.Angel glanced back at Cordelia one last time and walked inside, just as the door closed behind him.

"What is he doing?" Cordelia asked the 'constable'.

"This place is meant for people with terminal illnesses.They are allowed to be healed, but someone must pass three tests to earn it."

"What kind of tests?"

"It is different for each person, but essentially, they must face their worst fears."

"What!" Cordelia nearly screamed.Angel hadn't told her anything about this.Damn him, he was such a prude sometimes.

Angel walked down a dark hallway, looking for anything out of the ordinary.Suddenly, a pathway lit up in front of him.He could see dark gaps on both sides of the wall.On the floor in front of him were various symbols and certain ones had sunlight shining on them.

"Great, I bet the only real ones are the ones with sunlight." Testing his theory, Angel tossed a rock onto one of the dark tiles.A pendulum, bearing a giant axe, swung across the room not more than two inches in front of Angel's face.

"Damn, this is never easy." A picture of Cordelia sitting in her wheelchair flashed through his mind, and his eyes narrowed.

Angel leapt to the first tile, and his flesh began to burn.He rolled forward and landed on the second one.Ignoring the pain, he jumped across the darker tiles and landed on the third one.His arms lit on fire, and Angel growled in pain.He rolled onto the fourth tile, but he clipped one of the wrong ones, and a barrage of stakes just missed his head.Feeling himself ready to explode, Angel lunged forward and out of the room.He rolled around on the floor, trying to put out the fire on his clothes.

Meanwhile, Cordelia was busy waiting for him.She never been a very patient person, and this was driving her nuts.

"Ah, what is he doing?" she groaned.

"Do you wish to know?" the constable asked her.Cordelia looked at him in surprise but nodded her head.

"Yes, I do."

"One person may observe the trial; however, you cannot interfere with it."

"I understand." He passed his hand over Cordelia's face, and she felt a surge through her mind, much like when she saw a vision.

"Angel!" she gasped as she saw in struggling to his feet.She could see that his arms were burn, along with his back and face.

Angel picked himself up off the floor and pressed on.He entered a second room, and the entryway behind him was immediately sealed.His eyes flashed around the room, but he couldn't detect any danger…except from…

Angel turned to his right, and an armored appeared out of the wall.It held a massive broadsword, and a cross was engraved across his breastplate.His faceplate was lowered, and Angel felt that he did not want to see the face that was hidden beneath it.

"Prepare for battle, demon."

"Hey, wait a minute!" Angel ducked just as the warrior took a swipe at him.He rolled away from his opponent and sprung to his feet.

"Fine, you want to fight then so be it." The warrior charged at Angel, and the vampire just barely missed being skewered.The sword did manage to clip his side, and Angel growled in pain.

"What the?Why the hell did that hurt so much?" The warrior laughed at him.

"This is no ordinary sword, vampire; it is made of solid silver!"

"You've to be kidding me!" Angel avoided another thrust and ducked under another swipe.Silver was not something he wanted to mess with.It was not fatal to him at first but prolonged exposure of it to his blood could cause him to have a severe allergic reaction.

"What's wrong, vampire, are you scared of me?" Angel scrambled out of the way just as the warrior brought his sword down in an overhead swing.

"No wonder I never saw anything made of silver at the hotel," Cordelia gasped.

"Silver?Ah yes, it can be deadly to vampires if enough gets into their bloodstream," the constable stated.

Angel knew that he couldn't keep dodging like this.He wasn't tired, but his reflexes were slowed due to the pain coming the burns on his body.He needed a plan, and he needed one now.

Drawing the warrior up against the wall, Angel ducked his attack, and the sword sparked against the wall.Angel grabbed one of the torches from side of the wall and pinned the sword against the stone side.He booted the warrior in the stomach and forced him to relinquish his sword.

"Damn you, vampire, you will die." Angel caught the sword in his hand and gripped it tightly.

"Not today," and he rammed the blade straight into the warrior's heart.The silver went through his armor like a hot knife through butter.The armored figure collapsed to the floor and faded away into nothingness.Upon his death, the front door to the room opened for Angel, and the vampire headed for his final test.

"He did it!" Cordelia said happily. "That's the Angel I know; no one can beat him."

"What about himself?" the constable asked.

"Excuse me?"

"Watch and see what I mean."

Angel reached the lighted end of another stone tunnel and entered the final trial.Like clockwork, the doorways sealed, and every torch on the wall lit up.

"Okay, this is getting old, just bring on the test already." A side gateway opened, and a hooded figure walked into the room.Angel's instincts told him to be on guard, and he felt an unusual feeling of déjà vu.

"So, who are you?" Angel asked.

"Why, don't you recognize me?" the hooded figure said in an evil voice.If Angel's heart had been beating, it would have stopped cold.

"I know that voice!"

"I should hope so; it is your own!" and the figure flung off his cloak.

"Oh dear God!" Cordelia nearly screamed. "It can't be…"

"This is his final test," the constable confirmed.

Angel had fought almost every man and beast known, but he had never expected this.

"Why are you here…Angelus!"

Author's Notes:I know…it's been a long time since I've updated this.Sorry that I didn't add the final trial, but I wanted to let it have it's own chapter.Just imagine… Angel vs. Angelus…who is gonna win?


	10. Angel vs. Angelus

Chapter 10 

Angel could only stare in shock, as he literally looked himself in the eye.  It was his face, but he could see the evil smirk behind Angelus' cool exterior.

"Answer me…why are you here?" Angel demanded.

"Such impatience and such ignorance, I thought you would've figured it out on your own, but then again, you always were weaker than me," Angelus laughed.

"It is quite simple.  We have always fought for supremacy in this form, and now, that confrontation will end.  Only one of us will leave here alive."

"Wait a second…this doesn't make any sense!"

"Enough, you pathetic excuse for a vampire.  I can barely digest looking at you – all noble and virtuous – fighting the good fight; it makes me sick!" Angelus lunged at him, but Angel rolled out of the way.  How the heck was he supposed to fight himself?

"I don't understand, why is Angel fighting Angelus?" Cordelia demanded.

"Angel's battle between his soul and his demon must come to an end; that end will take place now; either his soul or his demon will win this fight," the constable explained.

"That's not fair; the powers that be need him to fulfill their big prophecy don't they?"

"The powers are the ones that be arranged this.  They knew that Angel would bring you here; this is his final trial to see if he is truly the chosen one."

"Damn you guys, you always have to drive him crazy; you never give him an inch do you!" Cordelia hissed.

Angel blocked a right cross from his demon side and countered with a kick to the midsection.  As Angelus drew back from the impact, Angel felt a searing pain shoot through his side.

"What the?" The pain eventually faded, and Angel regained his strength.

"Don't you think it's time we start the main event?" Angelus sneered as he bared his fangs.

"My thoughts exactly," and Angel put his game-face on.

Their fists were like a blind flurry as they parried and attacked.  They knew each other better than anyone in existence.  Angel managed to land a few blows, but every time he hit Angelus, he would feel pain in the exact spot where he'd hit the demon.

Angel caught Angelus with a hard right directly on top of the heart and sent the demon flying into the far sidewall.  Angel suddenly flew backwards and slammed into the wall.

"What's happening to me?" Angelus merely laughed.

"You still don't get it do you?  Every time you hurt me you merely hurt yourself; you are me so everything you do to me you do to yourself!"

"Dammit, now what am I supposed to do," Angel growled.  If he hurt Angelus, he received the same pain as well, but why?

Cordelia watched the battle unfold one agonizing minute at a time.  She watched Angel land several strong blows, but he received all the damage that he dealt out plus whatever Angelus inflicted on him.  It was a no-win situation for him.

"Why…why is he getting hurt when he hits Angelus?" Cordelia said out loud.

"Because Angel believes that he is responsible for Angelus' actions," the constable answered.

Cordelia thought about that.  Angel felt responsible for Angelus' actions; that meant that he felt guilty for things that he didn't even do.  Suddenly, it hit her.

"Let me talk to him, please!" she begged the constable.

"I cannot do that; it is against the rules."

"Damn the rules, I need to talk to Angel now!" Cordelia nearly roared.

"I'm sorry, but I cannot help you."

Cordelia sat fuming, but an errant thought ran through her mind.  Angel had the ability to sense…almost read what people were thinking.  She was his seer so there was a special connection between them.   Maybe she could tell him through her mind.  It was longshot, but it was her only shot.

Angel staggered to his feet, holding his ribs; he knew that several of them were broken.  He was getting weaker with every blow, and Angelus' seemed to be getting stronger.

"Angel!" The vampire's eyes shot open.  Was that Cordelia's voice that he'd just heard?

"Angel, can you hear me?" He could hear her voice inside his mind.

"Cordelia, how are you doing this?" he said out loud.  Angel ducked under Angelus' attack, and the fight continued on.  He took several hard blows and ended up flying across the room onto the floor.

"Angel, get up, I know that you can beat him!"

"But Cordelia, every time I hit him, I feel the pain that he feels."

"Because you think that you two are the same!"

"What did you just say?"  If Cordelia were actually there, she would've slugged him.

"Angel, you are not Angelus, and you never have been nor will ever be him!  So, stop blaming yourself for things that you didn't do!  You're not evil, Angel, so stop blaming yourself!"

"But Cordelia, I hurt you so many times; I'm responsible for hurting you."

"Talking to your little seer?" Angelus sneered. "She is quite a looker isn't she?  Such a waste, I've been watching her for so long but could never take her.  Hmm, that will be the first thing that I do; her screams will be so sweet to hear."

Angel felt pure rage erupt inside him.  No one was going to harm Cordelia; no one would touch his Delia.

"You're not going to lay a finger on her you understand!" Angel hissed.

"What can you do to stop me?  You're powerless against me."

"Angel!" It was Cordelia again.

"Angel, listen to me, you need to let it go."

"Let what go?"

"Your guilt, Angel, let it go.  You've carried it around for so long, punishing yourself for things that were beyond your control; now, let it go please.  I forgive you, Angel, now please, come back to me." 

Her voice was so full of warmth and love that Angel could almost feel his heart beat.  However, three of her words rang in his ears over and over again.

'I forgive you.' He'd waited centuries to hear those words – for someone to take away his pain and give him back his soul.  Off all people, it was his beautiful seer who was destined to set him free, but Angel could not have wished for anyone else to show him the light.

Rising to his feet, the vampire with a soul closed his eyes and finally let go of his past.  He would begin anew right here…right now.  Cordelia had forgiven him, and that was all he needed.  But first, he would put an end to Angelus once and for all.

"Saying goodbyes to your little hoar!" Angelus snickered.  Faster than he'd ever moved, Angel snatched his demon up by the throat.

"Don't you ever talk about my Delia like that understand?  She's a goddess, you bastard.  She is the light of life, and the queen of my soul.  I will never let her be touched by the likes of you." 

Angel slammed his fist into the demon's nose and blood spurted from Angelus' face.  He hadn't realized what he'd just said, or that Cordelia had heard every single word.  Angel was surprised to find that he didn't feel any pain after he hit the demon; their link was broken – finally.  Cordelia had been right all along.

"How could you…" Angelus stuttered.  Angel delivered a deadly shot to his ribcage then a kick to the side of the demon's head.

"Angelus, you are finished, Cordelia has freed me from you once and for all; now, you will burn for all eternity!"

"Never you weakling, she will be mine before this night is over.  I think that I'll keep her around for a time before killing her.  It's rare that you find such a beauty just begging to be taken." 

Angelus lunged forward, but Angel caught his fists and head-butted him right on his broken nose.  Angel reared back with all he had and slammed his fist into the demon's chest.

"NOW DIE!!!" Angel threw a roundhouse kick that sent Angelus flying through the air.  The demon was impaled on one of the hanging torches, and his body ignited in flames.  

Angel stood and watched as the demon wailed in agony as the searing fire scorched it.  He felt a strange feeling inside himself and closed his eyes as if he was in pain.  However, upon opening them again, Angel felt something that he had not felt for an eternity – peace.  His never-ending struggle with Angelus was finally over, and his soul had won.

Angel reappeared in the entryway and took a deep breath.  He turned just in time to see Cordelia running (yes running) towards him.  She launched herself into his arms, and Angel swung her around in the air.  He clasped her tightly in his arms, and she burrowed into his embrace.

"Angel, you did it!" she said happily when he finally put her down.  He shook his head.

"No Cordelia, you did it.  You gave me the strength to beat him, thank you.  Thank you for forgiving me." His eyes were shining like two tiny suns, and Cordelia found herself liking this look of happiness on his face.

"I'm just glad that I was there when you needed me." Angel pulled her close and pressed his forehead against hers.

"Cordelia, I always need you, whether I say it or not.  I always need you by my side; you are my angel and my soul."  She wrapped her arms around his neck and smiled brightly.

"I love you, my Angel." The words flowed off her lips; she didn't even think; she just said them.

"I love you too, my beautiful Delia." Cordelia felt like her heart was going to explode; had he just…  

It was then that Angel did what he had wanted to do for so long – kiss those beautiful lips of hers.  When his mouth met hers, Cordelia didn't waste any time and practically devoured him.  He reciprocated as his tongue swarmed inside her mouth to meet its counterpart.  She let a long soft moan roll up her throat, but it ended up sounding like a sexy purr that made Angel's blood boil.

The two stood in each other's arms, kissing the life out of one another until someone cleared their throat.  Angel and Cordelia turned to see the constable grinning slightly at them.

"Well done, you two, you have learned that your greatest strength comes from being together.  You are one now – remember that; you will always be a part of each other from this night forward.  Take care of one another, and your futures will be bright.  Goodbye." 

A bright light flashed, and Angel and Cordelia found themselves outside on the sidewalk standing by Angel's convertible.  Angel pulled Cordelia's wheelchair out of the back seat and tossed it away; she would never need it again.

Cordelia climbed in beside him but slid further across the seat.  She laid her head on his shoulder, and Angel ran his fingers through her chestnut locks.  He wrapped his arm around her and hugged her tightly as the engine roared to life.

"Let's go home." Cordelia smiled at his comment and snuggled closer to him as they drove off into the night.

Author's Notes:  Finally, I updated this story.  Sorry, it took me so long, but I lost my train of thought on how I wanted this to go.  I hoped you enjoyed, and if you did, let me know.


	11. Spoils

Author's Notes:  This is the final chapter in 'Sacrifice'.  I hope you've enjoyed this story, and I'd like to thank all of my readers for being patient with me.  As I said before, this is a lemon chapter…so mature readers only!!! 

Chapter 11 

The pair arrived at the Hyperion to be confronted by Gunn and Wesley waiting anxiously out front. Buffy came out of the front gate to join them, and she did not look happy.

"Where the hell have you been?" she hissed.

"Out," Angel replied simply. Cordelia covered her mouth trying not to giggle.

"Jeez, we thought some slimy demon had made off with you, Cordy."

"Nah, just a tall, dark, and brooding vampire," she laughed.

"I heard that!" Angel growled as he came around to the passenger side.

Cordelia swung her legs out of the door and prepared to stand up.

"Stop!" everyone but Angel shouted at her.

"What?" she asked and casually stood up. Her friends' jaws hit the pavement, and Angel had to resist the urge to grin.

"You…you can walk," Wesley choked out.

"How'd the hell this happen?" Gunn gasped.

"Angel found a miracle," Buffy answered. Her former lover smiled at her choice of words. The vampire rotated his shoulders and groaned.

"Guys, I hate to be a prude, but for once, I'm exhausted." Angel strolled past them and into the hotel without another word.

"What happened to him?" Riley asking, noting the various burns and scratches.

"He had to pass some tests," Cordelia answered.

"What kind of tests?" Wesley inquired.

"Let's just say tests involving sunlight and silver." Her friends all grimaced.

"That doesn't sound too good. You sure he's all right?" Buffy asked.

"He will be eventually; he's just too stubborn to admit it."

"That's Angel all right."

"Well, since everything's okay, I'd say we can all go home for tonight, but thank you for your concern," Cordelia drawled. Wesley and Gunn just grinned at her dry humor and said their goodbyes.

"Hey Buffy, why don't you and Riley head on home; I'll catch up to you."

"You sure?" the blonde asked.

"Yeah, I'll just go patch up vamp-boy and be along; he's got this unspoken rule about not wanting to look hurt in front of his friends," Cordelia groaned.

"Okay, we'll back at the house. And Cordy…" Buffy called as her friend headed towards the gate. The brunette turned her head. "…be gentle with him."

"Yeah right," and the two women laughed at their own private joke.

Angel groaned as he tossed his jacket onto a nearby chair and collapsed onto his bed. He felt like he'd be sore for a week after tonight, but it had been worth it. His keen ears heard soft footsteps on the carpeted stairwell, and a second later, in walked Cordelia carrying her first aid kit.

"Everybody gone?" the vampire half-groaned.

"Yes, I sent the children home early tonight," Cordelia laughed.

"Okay, sit up so I can look at those wounds of yours."

"I'd just as soon stay right here."

"Oh no, you don't!"

Cordelia climbed on top of him and straddled his hips. She began to unbutton his shirt, and Angel's eyes shot open.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"Look, either you do it, or I do it. Take your pick!" she ordered.

Angel looked at her sitting on top of him, and various carnal thoughts ran inside his head. She looked incredible sitting astride him with fire blazing in her eyes. To hell with his injuries, he wanted her, and it wasn't to play nursemaid to him – at least not in those clothes.

"Whoa!"

Cordelia gasped as Angel sat up and wrapped his arms around her. He took the bottle of antiseptic and bandages out of her hands and tossed it onto the floor. Before she could say anything, he shut her up with a kiss. Cordelia wanted to complain that she needed to treat his wounds, but she was helpless as his soft, cool lips did delicious things to her mouth. His tongue met hers hungrily, and she grabbed the front of his shirt.

"Angel…I…need…to…to…" but he refused to release her lips from his.

The vampire's hands were not idol by any means. One hand was stroking up and down her back while the other was busy stroking her thighs through the tight jeans she'd elected to wear this evening.

"Angel…I…need…" Her voice was deep and husky by now.

"What Delia? What do you need?" he crooned against her lips. The fire returned to her eyes, but it wasn't the fire of anger but the fire of raw desire.

"I need to get you out of these clothes."

Quickly finishing with his shirt, Cordelia threw the unneeded garment across the room. Her eager hands went directly to his pants, and she had them undone in less than five seconds.

"Cordy…hold it…I…uhhhhh…" Angel couldn't finish his sentence as she slipped her hand inside to find him.

'Good Lord, where the hell did she learn to do this?' the vampire's mind growled.

Cordelia slid out of his lap and tugged on his leather pants.

"Off!" she hissed and pulled even harder. Angel had no choice but to concede to her demands. After nearly tearing off his pants, Cordelia grinned at seeing the prominent bulge in his shorts.

"Well now…" Her smile turned evil, and she slinked her way up his body.

"…This for me?" she cooed and rubbed him gently.

"Uh…Cordy…please…"

"Hmm…please what?" She squeezed him rather hard, earning her a groan from the vampire.

Angel didn't answer her; he just grunted as she toyed with him. Cordelia wanted to tease him some more, but she figured that she'd be nice…this time. Pulling down his silk boxers, her eyes hungrily took in his prominent shaft.

'I see he has that macho ego for a reason.'

Feeling her body burning with lust, Cordelia bent down and kissed the tip of his member. Angel's hips nearly snapped into her face. Sensitive…was he? Licking her lips, she slowly took him in her mouth, sliding the hot organ deeper down her throat.

'Damn, where in the hell did she learn to do this?' Angel's mind screamed.

He couldn't form two words with Cordy doing such amazing things to him. The vampire couldn't recall how many nights he'd dreamt of her doing this to him, but the reality was a thousand times sweeter than any erotic dream. He sat up on his elbows and looked down at his seer torturing him with that wonderful mouth of hers. Angel was surprised to see a look of contentment on her face; she was glad to be doing this for him; she was glad that it gave him so much pleasure. However, he didn't want to be this to be one-sided.

"Delia?" he sighed and reached for her head. He lifted her off of him, but not before Cordelia placed one last affectionate kiss on the very tip, making him growl slightly.

"Come here."

His powerful arms yanked her up on top of him, and he kissed her greedily. Angel rolled them over and pressed his seer down into the mattress. He couldn't stand it any longer; she had far too many clothes on. His nimble fingers worked on the buttons on her sweater before his patience wore out.

"Don't!" Cordelia gasped as she saw him about to rip her sweater open.

"I'll buy you a new one," he groaned, trying to contain his desire.

"I don't want another one; I want this one."

"Why?" he pestered. Cordelia smiled lovingly at him, and his fire slowly calmed down.

"Because…I want to remember this night, Angel; I want to remember everything – even the clothes I was wearing." He could not deny her such a request.

Barely controlling his animal instincts, he carefully unbuttoned her sweater. As the soft material parted, Angel's eyes widened as he saw nothing beneath it. Cordelia saw the anxiousness on his face and finished the job. Opening her sweater, she gave him a full view of her bare breasts.

Like a dying man who found an oasis in a desert, Angel quickly lavished his attention on her twin mounds. They were round and perky and oh so luscious. His lips took hold of her nipple, and Cordelia screamed at the sensation. She could feel him drinking in her body, and it felt absolutely wonderful. Not one to be bias, Angel switched sides and took in her other breast. He felt her soft fingers curl into his hair, and she pressed him against her body.

"Yes…Angel…" Her moans and soft whimpers were music to his ears.

"Cordelia," he groaned and lifted his head from her breasts. She looked down at him and actually giggled.

"You like?" she teased. His waggled his eyebrows at her.

"I love them…" he moved back up to kiss her, "…and I love you."

"I love you too, Angel."

Not even blood from the virgin Mary would ever seem as sweet to Angel as hearing Cordelia say those words to him.

"Do you mean it?" he asked almost desperately. She could see the happiness in his eyes.

"Yes, I love you. I love annoying, brooding, stubborn as hell…"

"Cordelia?"

"…brave, unselfish, wonderful you."

"So, you think I'm wonderful?" Angel laughed and grinned down at her. Cordelia wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Yup, but I'll think you're even more wonderful…" she licked her lips seductively, "…when you get me out of these clothes."

"I can arrange that!"

Pulling her up slightly, Angel pulled off her sweater and dropped it onto the floor. His lips found hers once again, and his right hand made its way down her stomach. Quickly undoing her jeans, he released her swollen lips from his assault and made his way down her body. Angel couldn't help himself as he stopped to worship her breasts once again. Cordelia moaned happily, and he released her heaving mounds.

Angel slid down between her legs and tugged on her tight jeans. The stubborn material finally gave way, and he pulled them down her smooth legs. A low growl rumbled in his throat as he saw his beautiful seer lying before him wearing nothing but a pair of skimpy, black panties. He could smell her arousal, and his mouth watered instinctively. Moving between her supple thighs, he rubbed his face directly on top of her wet spot.

"Angel!" Cordelia gasped and grabbed his hair.

The vampire pulled the scrap of material off her hips and found her swollen, glistening entrance. With the same hunger he'd possess if he hadn't had blood for several weeks, he dove for her appetizing center.

Cordelia's hips snapped forwarded as he kissed her heat, and he grabbed her waist to hold her still. He lapped at her sensitive opening, and within moments, he found the heart of her being.

"Angel!" she cried out as he kissed her swollen jewel, "Please…stop!"

His head snapped up as if he'd been hit. Had he been so needy that he'd hurt her? Cordelia propped herself up on her elbows and gazed down into his dark eyes. She saw the fearful expression on his face and smiled softly. Licking her lips, her smile turned seductive, and her eyes darkened to near black.

"Not this time…" she cooed, "Come back up here, lover," and she crooked her finger at him.

Angel felt his groin tighten as her eyes burned into his soul. He readily obeyed her command and scrambled back up on top of her. He covered her body with his, and his lips claimed hers in a possessive kiss.

Cordelia lifted her legs and wrapped them around his waist. His arousal was pressed directly against her simmering heat, and Angel growled against her neck.

"Delia…please…now…" She kissed him hungrily and rocked her hips against him.

"Yes Angel…inside me…"

The last of his control slipped, and he buried himself inside her beautiful body. Cordelia screamed as his huge shaft filled her ache at last. It had been a long time for her, but she'd never felt so complete before.

Angel was trying desperately not to give into his animal instincts, but dammit, why had he waited so long for this? Why had he waited to make love to most wonderful woman he'd ever known? A sense of peace came over him, and he felt safe buried inside her tight warmth. A strong sense of possessiveness came over him, and he pulled her impossibly closer to him.

"Angel…" she whispered. He hadn't moved since they'd become connected.

"Mine!" he growled into her ear, and a delicious shutter passed through her body.

"Mine…all mine…" he stated and nipped at her earlobe. His hands cupped her breasts, and he squeezed their soft fullness.

Cordelia understood what he was doing and brought his head out from her neck. His eyes were burning with love, lust, and protection.

"Yours…" she sighed and stroked his cheek, "…Forever." He smiled at her statement.

Cordelia didn't mind belonging to him; he'd owned her heart for years already anyway; however, there were two sides to this coin. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled his face down to hers. She kissed him hard and deep and squeezed her muscles around him. Angel groaned into her mouth, and she chuckled slightly.

"Mine…" she growled back at him and squeezed him again, "…all mine."

He grinned at her statement and kissed her softly. Angel thrust his hips and pushed deeper inside her.

"Yours…my Delia…always…"

"You better be!" she hissed playfully.

Angel took her lips again and began moving inside her. He took his time, wanting to enjoy every movement her body made against him. Cordelia matched his movements exactly. She angled her hips into him every time he thrust inside her. His mouth resumed feeding on her luscious breasts, and she arched her back to give him better access.

"Dammit…Cordy, how can you be so hot…so perfect?"

"Angel, just shut-up!"

Their bodies slammed together in a passionate frenzy, and their mouths mated as hungrily as their hips. In a sudden movement, Cordelia flipped him over, and Angel landed on his back. She straddled his waist with him still inside her and raked her nails down his chest. Angel growled and squeezed her breasts firmly.

"My turn!"

Cordelia rocked her hips and plunged herself down onto him. She was quickly losing control and began bucking up and down on Angel like a pogo stick.

The vampire could not recall a more beautiful sight than the one he was seeing at that moment. He watched his seer and the woman of his dreams riding him as if she been his lover for centuries. She knew just how to move to drive him nuts, and her hot softness tortured him as Cordelia slid back and forth on his shaft.

"Cordelia!"

Angel yanked her down and devoured her mouth with his. Cordelia pressed her body up against his and ground her hips into his waist. Angel's hands grabbed her firm butt and pulled her tight against him so she could barely move. He thrust his hips and pushed deeper and deeper inside her.

Cordelia let out a high-pitched scream as her body convulsed in ecstasy, and she arched her back as her head snapped back. Angel did not slow his rhythm but increased it. Her actions had pushed her breasts right in front of his face, and his hungry mouth latched onto them immediately. Cordelia was a writhing mass on top of her lover; she couldn't stop her body from reacting to Angel's ministrations; she'd waited far too long for this.

"Angel…oh Angel…I can't…I can't take it…"

Angel watched in silent rapture as Cordelia came hard on top of him. Her heat doubled in intensity, and he felt her warm nectar coat her channel and run down the length of his shaft. The vampire refused to give in and slammed into his lover even harder.

"That's it, Delia, cum for me…over and over again…"

Cordelia couldn't remember the last time she'd experienced a multiple-orgasm, but she just couldn't stop. It was as if her body had held back for so long, and now, it was all coming out at once. She grunted and panted like a bitch in heat, but she didn't give a damn what she looked like.

"Yes…Angel…I want it…I want it now…take me now…"

Angel sat up with Cordelia in his arms and thrust himself deep into her burning insides. He nuzzled his face against her neck, and Cordelia felt his face change. Angel lifted his head, and she saw the ridges of his face. Her mind cleared slightly, and she trailed her fingers along his cheeks. He was still her Angel – no matter what he looked like.

"Delia…I can't hold out any longer…"

Cordelia pressed his head against her neck in silent invitation.

"CORDELIA!" Angel growled, and his fangs buried themselves into her neck.

"ANGEL!" 

She felt him penetrate her neck, and it sent her already overcharged nervous system into the oblivion where pain mixed with pleasure. She could feel him drinking her in, and it was the most intoxicating moment she'd ever experienced.

Likewise, Angel felt as if he'd been given the sweetest dessert on the planet. The moment that her blood touched his lips, he reached the summit and exploded with a ferocity he'd never encountered in his lifetime – for every drink he took from her he poured a stream of his own essence inside her.

Angel roared as he pulled away from her neck, and Cordelia's head collapsed against his shoulder. The vampire had never felt so sated before; he hadn't even drank that much of her blood. It seemed that the slightest amount of his seer's blood satisfied even the deepest of his demon's hunger. He felt relief wash over him as he realized that he could love Cordelia as much as he wanted and not have a fear of killing her by accident.

Angel looked down to see her resting her head on his shoulder. Her eyes were closed, and a content smile was on her beautiful face. He bent down and lapped at the two small, puncture marks he'd given her. That brought Cordelia out of her haze, and she lifted him from her neck.

"I hope you don't expect this kind of 'tender loving care' every time you get hurt," she said with a defiant smile.

Angel couldn't help but grin. Cordelia was trying to argue while straddling his hips naked, and his shaft buried inside her. Damn, the woman was impossible, but she was also irresistible.

"Well Cordy, maybe not…" She smiled in triumph.

"…I plan on doing this with you even when I don't get hurt," the vampire teased. His seer smacked his chest playfully.

"Hmm, I guess I could go along with that," she cooed and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Are you all right?" Angel asked, his expression becoming serious.

"I'm fine, Angel, I promise. I'm not dizzy or anything; I guess I must have a lot of red blood cells or something."

"Actually Cordy, to be honest, I didn't take that much from you."

"You serious?" she gasped.

"Yes, the moment I tasted you, it was like every hunger that I had was satisfied all at once. That's never happened to me before."

"I'm that good, huh?" she purred and trailed her fingers around his chest.

Angel knew that sultry look in her eyes, and it made his stomach tighten. He could feel himself hardening again, and his hands cupped her breasts.

"You're better than good, my Delia. I could stay here forever – buried inside this sweet body of yours."

Cordelia licked her lips and trailed her fingers through his hair. She was already wet and felt Angel growing inside her channel.

"Well, I don't know about forever, but how about the rest of the night?" She leaned back onto the bed and arched her hips so even more of him went inside her.

Angel leaned over her and caught her mouth with a hungry kiss. She could taste a bitter sweetness in his mouth and realized that it was her blood.

"That Cordelia…is a sacrifice that I'm more than willing to give."

The vampire proceeded to ravish his seer over and over again as the night progressed. He explored every curve and every angle that was Cordelia Chase. He memorized the slope of her breasts, the curve of her thighs, and even the shape of her cute nose.

At dawn, the exhausted lovers lay sprawled across the bed, resting in each other's arms. A damp sheet was draped partially over their sweaty bodies, and Cordelia shivered slightly. She snuggled deeper into Angel's arms, and he tucked her head under his chin.

In that moment, both the vampire and the seer realized that all their sacrifices had been worth it for this one moment where they lay in the most intimate of embraces. As long as they had more moments like this, it was more than enough compensation for whatever they may face in the future.

Author's Notes: Finally added the last chapter of this. Sorry that I took such a long time about this, but my brain had been in standby mode since watching the new season. Thanks to all my reviewers.


End file.
